The Best Kept Secret
by bramblecat
Summary: Everyone knows Harry Potter grew up at the Dursley's right?Well what if that was just a big lie and Harry grew up somewhere else but no one knew. Who exactly is Harry Potter? Slightly Evil Dumbledore
1. A new identity

**If there is a story out there that is similar to this one, I apologize in advance. I am not copying anyone. It really is an interesting idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note. It would be awesome but it's impossible.**

The night was dark and the only sounds heard were the murmuring of three people outside of a very normal looking house. These people however were the exact opposite since they wore robes and one of them was giant and hairy. Yes, these were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid. They were setting down a bundle of blankets on the doorstep of the normal looking house, or, as we know, the Dursley's house. Hagrid left and McGonagall and Dumbledore looked solemnly at the baby. Dumbledore wished the baby luck and left while McGonagall just stared at the baby.

She couldn't leave the boy here. What was Dumbledore thinking? These were the worst types of muggles there were. Didn't Lily often tell her that her sister Petunia hated magic? Why would Dumbledore send a child to an environment like that? Well she would not stand for it. McGonagall picked up the bundle of blankets and spelled the letter to only show that parts that Lily had died. As McGonagall turned to leave she noticed there were several charms on the baby. The first was a tracking charm which she easily relocated to the couch in the Dursley's house. The second one was a block on the baby's magic. She could not identify the third but knew someone who would be able to recognize it as well as remove the block on the magic. It was not in her power to do so.

"Come on little Harry, let's go see a friend of mine," she said softly to the sleeping boy. Harry smiled slightly. McGonagall turned and with a sharp crack, disaperated to a big building with a large garden. Everything was dark as she walked up the path to the front door so she pulled out her wand and said, "lumos." She was able to locate the doorbell and pressed it. After a few minutes of waiting the door opened and a man stepped out.

"Why hello Minerva, what can I do for you?"

"I have a child with me right now. Dumbledore was going to put him with his relatives but I brought him here once he left."

"Why did you bring him here? If he has living relatives surely he would be better off there. None of the less please come inside. It is rather chilly outside."

"Thanks you Quillish." McGonagall stepped inside and was led to a sitting room area. She sat down on a large couch and waited for her friend to close the door. He came in and sat down on a chair across from her.

"Please explain."

"This baby is Harry Potter. He is magical like some of the other orphans here," McGonagall explained everything about the death of Voldemort and why Harry Potter was sent to his relatives. She also explained that his relatives hate magic. Now Quillish knew about the existence of magic and the wizard world but he himself was a muggle. Several of the children in his orphanage turned out to be magical so he was accustomed to McGonagall showing up to explain magic to them. After several years of this routine, he learned many things about the wizard world and they became friends.

"I see, so you would like one of the graduated Hogwarts students that work here to identify and remove the charms on this boy."

"Yes, as soon as possible as well. Blocks on magic can become permanent if left too king. We are lucky this one was put on him fairly recent."

"Yes, I see. Please hold on a moment." Quillish walked off to a staircase and soon all that could be heard was the sound of footsteps. McGonagall was left to her thoughts while Quillish went to go get perhaps one of the most powerful student she had ever had the pleasure of teaching. It was strange though, he had always hid his power from everyone except for her. She never questioned it though and just accepted whatever the bright Ravenclaw did. The sound of voices could soon be heard and two people walked into the room. The new man walked over and smiled.

"Why hello Professor, Mr. Wammy has informed me of the situation. Would you like me to remove the blocks now?"

"Yes John, that would be best."

"Okay." John waved his wand over Harry and frowned. "He has a block on his magic, and a black on his mental abilities."

"Please explain the mental abilities," McGonagall asked softly.

"It is a very rare block that makes it impossible to learn Occlumency, Legilimency, and other natural talents like photographic and eidetic, and photographic memory. This block seems particularly powerful and I believe it is even limiting this boy's IQ so that he does not do as well in school. With this block, he would be a very average student."

"Are you able to remove the block?"

"Of course, it should be easy Dumbledore is getting weak in his old age. Just give me a sec."

"Hold on, Dumbledore?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes, his magic signature is all over this boy But why would he put these spells on such a young child?"

"Yes that is a question I would love to ask him," McGonagall seethed. She passed the baby over to John and let him work on each block. His eyes were closed in concentration and his lips were moving slightly as he muttered the spell to undo the blocks. Soon some intense magic filled the room and the baby woke up. John looked around startled then conjured a bracelet of black string and put a spell on it. He placed it on Harry's wrist and explained what it was.

"This baby's magic was extremely powerful so in order for the baby to get used to it, I put a magic restrictor on him. I will take it off, when he learns some control techniques so it might not be for another few years. Wait, look at his face. It's changing." Harry had opened his eyes and they had become darker until they were a very dark green. His face became very pale. McGonagall jumped up I anger and a bookshelf next to her began to shake.

"Why would Dumbledore lock his powers like that," she hissed. "It seems he is a metamorphmagus and that Dumbledore made him change his looks and froze him like that. I have to go set things straight with him." John stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Professor, please sit down." McGonagall obliged. "I have known this for years but I have not told anyone yet. Dumbledore is obsessed with power. He cannot stand being second best. This is why I hid my true power from him. I also did some research a year ago and found a prophecy that was about the downfall of Voldemort." McGonagall shuddered. "I believe Dumbledore is going to make Harry the child in the prophecy you can defeat Voldemort. The changes in appearance could be to make the child look more like a hero because, no offense to the child, I do not imagine a hero looking like he does now."

"Well then why would he block his other magic and mental abilities?" McGonagall asked.

"My best guess would be because he was afraid of Harry becoming more powerful than him. Dumbledore always wants to be the big hero but if Harry becomes more powerful than him, Harry would most likely become one of the most influential people in the world. I hid my power from Dumbledore so that he would not suspect me and manipulate me into doing something I didn't want to do." At that, John waved his wand over Harry and a paper appeared. "Well, I can now guess why Dumbledore blocked his mental abilities. This boy could be a natural occlumens after a little training. He also has an eidetic memory and, even at this age, has a very high IQ. This boy is a genius in the making."

"Amazing," McGonagall breathed. "He should fit in well here then."

"Oh yes," Quillish said. "We will be able to teach everything he needs to know."

"I will tutor him in magic when I remove his magic restrictor," John said. "For now I think we should give this boy a new name. He will be recognized too much with his old name. Quillish, since you will basically be raising the boy, why don't you name him?"

"Yes, let's see. I think the name L Lawliet should do nicely."

"Yes," McGonagall said. "That does somehow suit him. I must be going now. Dumbledore is most likely wondering where I am."

"Yes, please don't tell him anything about where Harry, or as I should call him now, L is."

"Don't worry, I know Occlumency. Well so long." McGonagall walked away and as she left the orphanage she whispered, "Good luck, L Lawliet."


	2. Learning the impossible

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…seriously I don't, if I were the one to own it, the books would be a lot weirder. **

L Lawliet was one of the best students John had the chance to teach. At the age of four, a mere three years later, L had already finished his elementary school education. It was amazing how quickly he learned and how mature he was as such a young age. John was surprised when, at the age of two, L began to speak to everyone as clearly as someone seven times his age. He learned to read not long after and soon had begun showing interest in school subjects. The teachers at Wammy's were delighted at his eagerness to learn and lent him all the books on the school subjects that they had.

From the very first night, L had nightmares that showed him flashing green light, cruel laughter, and desperate screaming. He would always wake up screaming, sweaty, and pale. After several months of trying to sleep, L just stopped sleeping altogether. It worried both John and Quillish but they knew there wasn't much they could do about it. Due to L's developing insomnia, he often read his school books all through the night which was somewhat like having double the time to study. Since L had an eidetic memory, he was able to read a book once and remember everything about it. Within his first three months of receiving the school books he had already gotten to year 5 (fourth grade) in his education.

Soon after completing his elementary school studies, L continued onto secondary school level education which he learned the same way as his elementary work. However this time, many of the teachers at Wammy's orphanage tutored him in the evening in order to make sure that he was learning everything correctly. Usually the tutoring sessions were just the teachers asking L to demonstrate what he had learned that day and they would quiz him. He would answer every question correctly leaving the teachers stunned. Soon by the age of seven, he had completely finished his secondary school education. He had taken his A levels and had achieved a near perfect score.

While he was studying all this, L had a few other activities he did when the time allowed it. L enjoyed playing tennis since it was a sport that required mental focus, speed, strength, and balance. These were all things he excelled at. He also took the time to learn capoeira which practiced daily, usually after reading a book in order to stretch a bit. John was also teaching him how to meditate and clear his mind. It helped him feel calmer especially when he got angry. Due to this mediation training however, L nearly never displayed much emotion. Because of his nightmares from before he stopped sleeping; L had developed a habit of drawing his knees to his chest whenever he sat. It was soon after, that L had become so accustomed to sitting like this that he felt as though he thought better in this position.

When L was six, a year before he completed his secondary school studies, John told L some news that changes his whole perspective on life.

"L, come here," John said. "You've mastered your mediation and calming techniques so I think it would be safe to remove the wrist band from your arm. Now do you know why it is there?" L shook his head. It had always been something that irked him. No one would ever tell him why it was there and no amount of research would tell him what it was. "That bracelet has locked away your magic for several years." L's head snapped up and he stared at John with his wide eyes, with dilated pupils due to very little sleep. Did he just say magic? That wasn't possible, it just was not logical. John seemed to pick up on L's thoughts because he said, "Yes L, magic is real and you are possibly one of the most powerful wizards of all time." L just shook his head in denial.

"You're joking," he said softly.

"I am most certainly not joking. I was there when you arrived at the orphanage. You were brought in by a witch, one of the professors from my old school, Hogwarts." L lips twitched at the name, something that didn't go unnoticed by John. "Yes, I know, it is a very silly name. However, back on topic. Your real name is Harry James Potter and you are the son of Lily and James Potter who died on Halloween when you were one year old. Yes, I know we told you your birthday is October 31 but that was simply the day we found you. Technically we were speaking the truth. You are kind of like two people. You have two legal birth certificates, one for Harry Potter and one for L Lawliet so you do technically have two birthdays. Do you understand this L?" L just stood there in shock and then all of a sudden he collapsed. It was just too much for him. His perfectly ordered, logical world had just been introduced to magic, something supposedly impossible that was disproved in so many of the books he had read. He came to a few hours later, actually a little grateful for fainting. It had given him some time to rest without his nightmares. Then he remembered the information that John had told him and shook his head. He eyed his wrist and to his surprise the wrist band was gone. Since he was still a little skeptical about the whole situation, L decided to see if he could do some magic. He stared at the lamp on the table next to the bed he had been put in, and concentrated on it levitating. To his immense surprise, the lamp shot up into the air and smashed against the ceiling. Bits and pieces of the lamp landed on the floor and a few seconds later both John and Quillish entered the room.

"Merlin L, what did you do?" John exclaimed. L stared at him blankly due to his strange word choice. John noticed this and said, "Wizards and witches don't believe in god like muggles do. When we have to say something that muggles would refer to as 'God', we use the word 'Merlin' instead. It's quite simple." L's eyes just held more confusion at the newest word 'muggle.' "Oh, and 'muggle' means a non-magical person like Mr. Wammy."

"John," L said softly, "That sounds like a rather derogatory term. Please don't use it again. It makes people without magic sound inferior to wizards."

"Oh, ah, yes L, I'll try and remember that," John said sheepishly. He took out a piece of wood and waved it. A bag came zooming into the room. L fell off the bed in shock. John just grinned and handed him the bag. "This bag contains the books from Hogwarts from year at what one though seven. There are also other books, on wandless magic, occlumency, legilimency, and metamorphmagus'. Read the books to find out what they are. Soon, I suppose we will have to go get you a wand. I'll have to take you with me to Diagon Alley. They have the best wand shop there." L looked up in surprise.

"Is that what that stick is?" He asked. John nodded. "Is it necessary to get one?" John nodded. "Then why didn't I need one to move that lamp?"

"Oh that's what happened here, I thought you had stumbled or something getting out of bed. Well, this is definitely interesting. Please try and fix the lamp. The spell is 'repairo' if you need it. L just nodded and stared at the broken lamp.

"Repairo," he said firmly. The lamp reattached itself and flew back up to the table where it had sat before. John rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Oh this just gets better and better. I can't wait; all of that meddlesome fool's plans will just backfire on him."

"Meddlesome fool?"

"Oh, just the headmaster of Hogwarts. He dislikes being second best, which he is to me, well know third best since you are obviously more powerful than him."

"What else has he done wrong?" Johns face darkened.

"He locked away most of your power and mental abilities, making you an average wizard with average intellect. He also changed your look to match one that fit a hero."

"Why would I need to look like a hero?"

"Ah, well, you see, your parents were killed by a very evil wizard by the name of Voldemort. He was very powerful and most people were afraid of him. Most people just called him You-Know-Who. Anyway, he was the one to kill your parents but when he turned to kill you, something made the curse he sent at you backfired and hit him instead. You are famous in the wizarding world for defeating him and everyone calls you The-Boy-Who-Lived." L just snorted quietly at that.

"Seems rather obsessive since I was only a year old. It's not like I can remember… wait, those nightmares I have. They are from that night aren't they? Well, I feel a lot better knowing where they were from. It was driving me crazy since I had no idea why I was dreaming those dreams. I guess I believe you now. Please teach me everything I need to know about the wizard world."

"Will do," John replied and so he did. For the next four years he taught L everything he knew about the wizarding world. L has mastered his wandless magic and could control how much power he put into it. He could change his body at will and was practicing and holding a form for several days. John had said it was important to know. The form he had to practice, have bright green eyes, slightly less pale skin, slightly shorter hair, he also needed to wear glasses. Along with that, L had to learn how to tolerate sitting normally, and how to walk straight and not slouch like he normally did. L always questioned the reason behind this but John told him he would find out later.

L also learned Occlumency, and Legilimency. His Occlumency was, according to John, one of the most powerful shields he had ever encountered. L had also learned how to project fake memories to keep the real ones hidden. His Legilimency wasn't as strong as his Occlumency but he could break into most unprotected minds and pick out the memories he needed. He learned both defensive, offensive, healing, and household spells that would come in handy. Along with his magical training, L was focusing on college education and took courses on criminology, psychology, etc... They were all courses that he felt were necessary for his non-magical career. He had decided shortly after hearing about a serial killer on the TV that he wanted to become a detective to save people. He was already quite good at deducting things and since he had read a lot on the subject, he could tell apart most poisons, and could identify some tricks that people used to kill others. At the age of nine, L contacted the police through his laptop, and, using his first name as his alias, helped the police find the serial killer that had been reported on the news for the past few weeks. He instantly became a hit and most other police station requested his help. He and Quillish created a sort of business deal in which Quillish became Watari, the only man who could contact L. By the age of ten, L was one of the best known detectives in the world. However, shortly before his tenth birthday, L discovered a new ability of his. He could touch an object and could immediately know the history behind it. It was strange and this newfound ability had completely stumped John who had never seen anything like it. L found that if he grabbed things with solely his pointer finger and thumb, he could somewhat damped the effects. Soon it became habit to pick things up that way. About midway through the July before his real identity's birthday, Harry Potter on July 31, two letters came for L by owl. He looked at them in surprise. One of them was a Hogwarts letter, the other simply had the name L Lawliet on it and had the words URGENT printed I capital letters underneath his name. John came into the room and saw L holding the two letters and said,

"Ah, so things are going to get complicated now."


	3. The start of a plan

**Disclaimer: I wonder what it's like to get paid for your stories?... Hmmm, well, I don't own stories that bring in money so I have no idea what it is like. **

L cautiously looked at the letter with the words URGENT and picked it up. All he received was the faint picture of a woman at her desk writing something. The woman looked familiar as well but he couldn't quite place where he had seen her. He set the letter back down and opened the one that he had somewhat expected.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: __Albus Dumbledore__  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, __International Confed__. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

_The second page with requirements says:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br>__**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**__ by Miranda Goshawk  
><em>_**A History of Magic**__ by Bathilda Bagshot  
><em>_**Magical Theory**__ by Adalbert Waffling  
><em>_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**__ by Emeric Switch  
><em>_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**__ by Phyllida Spore  
><em>_**Magical Drafts and Potions**__ by Arsenius Jigger  
><em>_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**__ by Newt Scamander  
><em>_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**__ by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

The other letter however, he left untouched since when he picked it up he felt a sense of panic which made him feel sick to his stomach.

"John, if you please," he said as he motioned to the letter.

"Oh, of course." John picked up the letter, opened it and read,

"_Dear Mr. L Lawliet,_

_I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, as well as the one who brought you to Wammy's orphanage. There are some special circumstances regarding your Hogwarts education that I feel we must discuss as soon as possible. Please reply to this letter when you can and let me know when we can meet. If possible, the sooner the better. I have urgent plans that need to be carried out if we don't want HIM getting suspicious. If you don't know you HIM is, ask John and he will surely tell you. I am sorry for the inconvenience._

_Minerva McGonagall."_

"Well John, who is HIM?"

"The one Minerva was referring to was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Minerva is aware of what he did to you since she was there when I removed the blocks. I suggest you answer her back now and say that she can come over the moment she receives the letter. She will explain what is going on when she arrives so for now, no questions. Got it?" L had just been about to ask another question when John said this and he closed his mouth and shuffled off to find a piece of paper. He located one in a drawer along with a pen and began to write.

_Dear Ms. McGonagall,_

_John said you can come over the moment you receive this letter. I have a lot of questions to ask you._

_L _

John looked over L's shoulder and sighed.

"How straight forward. Could you be at least a little respectful?" L simply shot him a glare.

"I called her Ms., if I had been disrespectful I would have called her by her first name."

"Not quite what I mean but oh well. It seems as though you are no good at being social." L sent him another glare. He put the letter in an envelope and wrote 'Minerva McGonagall' on the front. He gave it to the owl and watched as it flew off.

"What is so urgent? In my opinion it is 70% certain that Albus Dumbledore doesn`t know that I am here and he is expecting me to be somewhere else. There is also a 60% chance that he thinks L Lawliet and Harry Potter are different people. If I have two legal birth certificates, it is not surprising I would have two separate Hogwarts letters."

"You've pretty much spot on, as usual," John said smiling. "Everything will be explained in detail when Minerva arrives." L just groaned again. He wasn't used to not knowing exactly what was going on.

They had to wait round for about four hours. During that time L solved another case by finding out where a kidnapped girl was hidden and who the kidnapper was. A few minutes after he was done, they heard a sharp crack and a woman appeared in front of them. L just blinked. He recognized this method of traveling as disaperating since he had read about it. He had never seen it used before since John didn't have a license to do it.

"Hello, I suppose you much be Ms. McGonagall." L said with little emotion. McGonagall looked at him a little shocked.

"Ah, yes. You must be L Lawliet. It's nice to see you again."

"So you're here to inform us about Albus Dumbledore? Please explain what is going on," L said pointedly. McGonagall glared at him, and pursed her lips.

"You will show more respect to your elders, young man," she said crisply. L just stared at her blankly. John noticed the tension in the air and cut in.

"I'm sorry Minerva; L hasn't really mastered the art of socializing. He is usually rather blunt about things and it can seem a bit rude but he doesn't really mean it. Why don't we all sit down." McGonagall sat down on the couch and Quillish, who had arrived in the room earlier when he heard the crack, sat next to her. John occupied one of the chairs while L sat in his strange position on the other. McGonagall just sighed.

"You can explain all his strange behavior to me later. For now e have important things to discuss."

"Finally," L mumbled.

"L, be quiet," Quillish said.

"Yes, I have a plan to make Dumbledore think that you have been living with the Dursleys all these years."

"Who are the Dursleys?" L asked.

"They are your only living relatives."

"I have living relatives?"

"Yes, but they hate magic so much they would have most likely mistreated you."

"Then why would Dumbledore send me there?"

"We haven't been able to figure that out yet but he probably had a good reason…" L raised an eyebrow, "well probably not. It was probably a good idea in his opinion. He has always thought that he thought best and his favorite quote is 'for the greater good.'"

"And why is he so obsessed with where I am?"

"He wants to keep track of you. I heard there is a prophecy that you will be the one the defeat Voldemort."

"Is that so? Do you know it?"

"No, I do not but I think John does."

"John. Please tell me later. I need to think about this for a few minutes. Ms. McGonagall please continue with your plan." McGonagall blinked as she realized that she had just been interrogated by her future student.

"Well, yes, the Dursleys are out of town for the next two weeks. Dumbledore will start tracking what you are doing when you receive your Hogwarts letter." L held up the letter he had received. "For some reason you were sent two letters, one for each name. I suggest you decline the one sent to L since you, as Harry Potter, are required to attend Hogwarts. Speaking of which, have you practiced your metamorphmagus skills? We can't have Dumbledore seeing you like this." L frowned.

"Is that the disguise John made me practice? I can do it perfectly for days on end without having to change it. But…"

"Thank goodness," McGonagall interrupted, "now on to the plans about the Dursleys." L frowned. He didn't like being interrupted. He had to put up with it when he talked to the police. It always got on his nerves. Little did he know that McGonagall interrupted in order to stop him from interrogating her again. "I was thinking we go over to their house and for the next few days; act as if L has been living with the Dursleys. We can use polyjuice potion to imitate them. I have collected enough hairs from then to last the next week or so. I cannot do it as I still need to go around and introduce muggleborns to magic. Maybe Quillish and John can assume the roles of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and one of the other orphans who is aware of magic can play the part of Dudley." John thought about it for a few moments.

"That is a rather good plan. You can probably give us a description of what they act like and since everyone here is relatively good at acting, especially L, I think we can pull it off." Before anyone could say anything else, L spoke quickly.

"Could I just ask a few questions?" This got everyone' attention. "Why exactly are you so afraid of Dumbledore finding out. From what I gathered John, you are more powerful than he is. The only thing he has is influence in the wizard world. However, from the books and newspapers that I read, I can gather that the wizards and witches love scandal, and they easily turn on people due to the newspaper. If we gather enough evidence against Dumbledore, wouldn't we be able to stop him?" John sighed.

"If only it were that easy. There are things that books won't print. For example, anyone with a brain who has ever met Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Mr. Fudge, could easily tell that Mr. Fudge is simply Dumbledore's puppet in office. Fudge does everything Dumbledore tells him to. If Dumbledore got in trouble, Fudge would talk it away and everyone believes him since he is the Minister of Magic."

"I see, so the wizarding world is somewhat corrupt."

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Another question I have, I need to bring my laptop and equipment with me. Is there any way I can do that? All the books I have read said that magic interferes with electronics."

"Mr. Lawliet, I am sure there are some trunks in Diagon Alley that have magic restricting trunks that allow electronics to function. They are extremely expensive though so I don't see where you'll get the money, and why would you need electronics with you at Hogwarts in the first place." L glanced at John.

"She doesn't know?"

"I haven't contacted her in several years and she wouldn't follow non-magical news anyway."

"Very well, in the non-magical world, I am known as the world's best detective L. I have been doing it since I was nine. They don't know what I look like, what age I really am, or what I sound like. Quillish contacts them for me in disguise under the alias Watari. Can you say an oath you won't reveal anything I just told you. It is highly confidential information."

"Of-of course," McGonagall stammered. "Best detective in the world…" she murmered. She raised her wand in the air and said, "I, Minerva McGonagall, do herbey swear to keep any information regarding L, the detective, a secret. If I do tell, all my magic will thereby be forfeited." There was a gold flash and McGonagall sat down shakily. L nodded.

"Thank you, now I believe you all need to have some rest, we have been at this for quite some time. I will go to my room and think about how all this should be carried out. We will begin our plans tomorrow."

"But aren't you going to sleep," McGonagall asked. L just stared at her and said blankly,

"I have insomnia so I don't sleep. You may stay in one of the guest rooms. Quillish, show her the way." He turned and shuffled off to his room leaving behind a shocks Minerva McGonagall.

"When his cover is blown," she said faintly, "the wizarding world will be in for a surprise"


	4. The Big Charade Begins

**The character who will play Dudley is an OC since I feel as though the ones that most people would recognize are too young. If the eldest, Mello, was around 15 when L died, at 25, then Mello hasn't even come to the orphanage yet, and he is only around a year old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad isn't it… jk **

The next morning everyone who had slept woke up at five am. McGonagall was pacing nervously as she waited for L to arrive in the waiting room. Quillish was standing with a young child next to him. John appeared a few minutes and said,

"I have told L to come in his Harry Potter disguise. He will be here shortly." McGonagall nodded. L came in to the room and he surprised all the people in the room. In his disguise, his eyes were bright and his back was straight. His hair was shorter and just covered his forehead but not his eyes. He had put on a pair of thin, round wire frame glasses. L came in and sat down on a chair. He sat like any other boy would with his feet on the ground, and his back straight. In all, he would look like a completely normal boy, had it not been for the fact that he was very skinny.

"Why must I be this skinny in the disguise? How exactly would the Dursleys have treated me if I had lived with them?" L asked rapidly. McGonagall replied,

"The Dursley males like to eat a lot so I would imagine they would not give you much food so that they could punish you in the way they would hate the most. The Dursleys would have probably hated you so much that you would have done many chores, the cooking and most likely even Dudley's homework. Their son is such a bully that you would probably not have any friends. I suppose you would have an average intellect and be a little shy. You would bottle up your emotions and then snap when you got angry. I suppose you would also be attached to people who cared for you and you would look up to anyone who saved you from the household that abused you." L perked up at that.

"That just might be it," he murmured. He pulled his knees up to his chest then he spoke up. "I'm now 50% sure why Dumbledore wanted me to stay with that family."

"Please tell us your suspicions L," John said.

"Well, imagine that I went to the Dursleys and they abused me. When Dumbledore shows up, or sends someone to get me in his name, I would think of him as a hero and would do whatever he said since I would feel as though I were owing him a favor since he got me out of that horrible house. I would never question why he is wrong and he could do whatever he wanted with me. I bet he could even become a criminal and I wouldn't question him. I would think it was for the 'greater good.'" L shuddered. "I'm glad I didn't go there." John, Quillish, and McGonagall looked at him in awe. Normally John, and Quillish were used to L's accurate descriptions but this time he had actually said it with somewhat of an emotion. Anger, sadness, things he had never shown much before voluntarily. L noticed them watching. "I am practicing my Harry Potter act. The emotions you saw were fake. I was trying to do what I thought Harry Potter would do and since he seems like somewhat of an emotional person, I had to try and think like him. Now that that is settled, Ms. McGonagall, continue."

"Well, Mr. Lawliet, or as I should practice calling you, Mr. Potter, that was quite impressive, although, you will have to learn some manners. You can't be so blunt to people around you. I'm sure you would have had manners at the Dursleys due to them wanting you to be respectful to them since they would have felt superior to you. You should probably practice saying 'please' and 'thank you.'" L stared at her.

"I know how to use those words yet I will not use them until we have started the act. I find no need to practice since I have gotten a good idea of what Harry Potter would act like." McGonagall let out a breath.

"Very well then, I suppose. John, Quillish, do you know which Dursley you will be?"

"I will be Petunia Dursley," Quillish answered, "and John will be Vernon Dursley. Little Bobby here," he said pointing to the boy, "will be playing Dudley. He is a very good actor." L looked at the boy intently.

"Ah yes, I have seen you in your room on my monitors. You have a hobby writing and acting out plays don't you." Bobby nodded. There was a silence as McGonagall stared at L, then she continued.

"Vernon is aggressive although he puts on a very convincing act of niceness to the people he wishes to impress. I have observed his daily behavior a bit and whenever he comes across someone he doesn't like, he is rude to them and treats them like dirt. Now Petunia is a bit quieter although she holds a strong jealousy for her sister, your mother, L. Petunia usually hides behind Vernon when there is danger. She likes to spy on her neighbors and gossip. She is the cook of the family and she spoils her son Dudley rotten. I watched him on his most recent birthday, and that child received thirty-seven presents, cried about not getting enough, and then his mother comes along and says she'll buy him two more. Dudley couldn't even add two to thirty-seven. He is not the brightest boy and he is considered a bully at school, although his parents cannot imagine it and always talk away the rumors." She turned to look at Bobby. "Do you think you can play a spoiled bully, who is rather unintelligent?" Bobby nodded. "Good. Now the letter should arrive a few hours after we arrive at the Dursleys since I placed a spell on it to do that. That should give us enough time to plan out what exactly we need to be doing at that time. Just remember from the moment L receives the letter, you will all be watched until L has gone to Diagon Alley to get his things." She turned to John, and Quillish. "I propose when you get the letter, to make a big deal out of it and burn it, or destroy it. They will keep sending more and more letters so you should plan to try and run from the letters. By that time Dumbledore should send someone to go get Harry and bring him to Diagon Alley. Send me a message once that has happened and I will erase all evidence of you living at the house, and you can return to the orphanage. Everyone understand?" They all nodded. "Well, here are your polyjuice potions. This should last you about a month or so. I don't think you'll need that much but better safe than sorry. There are bags with hair in them and they have the names of whom the hair belongs to on the front. The address of the house is Number 4 Privet Drive. I will bring you there now and then leave." She held out an old can and they all stared at it. Even John since he hadn't seen one in so long.

"It's a Portkey," L called up to them from his seat. "Honestly John, I can't believe you forgot about them. You lived in the wizard world for quite some time and I'm the one reminding you about them?"

"Oh shut up L," John said embarrassed. L just smirked. Quillish just stared at L. He wasn't used to this display of emotion. Again L picked up on the uneasiness and sighed.

"Quillish, I'm acting as though I haven't any Occlumency skills. It's hard since I have to keep up the walls but I'm practicing now so that I won't slip later. Ms. McGonagall, please bring us there."

"Yes, everyone go pack things you might need but remember you won't need clothes since you'll be wearing the Dursley's clothes. I have already bought clothes that Harry Potter would be wearing. I will give them to you when we arrive at the house." Bobby just shook his head.

"I agree with the clothes but if we are to play the parts of the Dursleys then we shouldn't even have things that would make us want to act like ourselves. I say we don't bring any personal items. Let's just leave now." L nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. Please touch the can with a finger." They all did and McGonagall tapped the portkey with a want and mumbled something under her breath. Then they all felt a jerk at their navel and suddenly they all landed inside a rather plain looking house. "I will be going now. The letter will arrive in four hours. The clothes that Harry will be wearing are in the cupboard. Good luck." She disaperated and left an uneasy silence behind. L immediately took action.

"It would be best to take the polyjuice potion just before the letter arrives. For now we should plan what to do. I think the Dursleys should not feed Harry a lot, and make him do chores like the gardening. He should live in the cupboard too. That way when the first letter comes, you can just move me into one of the rooms of this house. We should try to run away from the letters once they start coming in extremely large quantities. Before that, you should just try and stop the letters from coming into the house. We should go explore this house to see what it is like. I would also like to set up cameras and bugs in this house for surveillance later." John opened his mouth but L answered him before he could say anything. "I have all the equipment I need in my pockets. I put an expansion charm on them and filled them with all the equipment I would need. Quillish, you know what to do." He took out the tiny cameras and microphones and gave them to Quillish who nodded and took them. He left them and the rest of them went to the kitchen. "The scene for the first letter should take place here. Then after that we have to improvise. I think I have managed to master Legilimancy somewhat that I can project some thoughts into your minds. I will only do that if it is truly necessary. I suppose you should go explore the house. I will be in the cupboard getting dressed in the clothes that McGonagall left me. John, you should help Bobby with the polyjuice potion. Please take it soon." Quillish had just returned. "Ah Quillish, please take your polyjuice potion soon and set up some food or something. I think you should all be in the dining room when the letter arrives. See you later." With that L went into the cupboard and didn't come out. The rest of them just shrugged and went about preparing for later. Soon they were all ready and had begun their act. The mail arrived and Petunia(Quillish) sent Harry(L) to get it and thus began the week long charade.

L had to admit, the others were doing a really good job of acting out their parts. He knew it was hard for them to be angry at him all the time but they knew it was necessary. He particularly enjoyed how John had portrayed Vernon Dursley when he was nailing wood onto the mail slot. The crazed look he gave off nearly made L burst out laughing, and he never laughed. At nights in the cupboard, L made up some fake memories for his life at the Dursleys. He made up a particularly miserable life with many punishments, chores, and accidental magic. His favorite fake memory had to be the one he made about Dudley's birthday. He already knew that he could speak to snakes since he had run across a pet snake that one of the other orphans owned, so he incorporated speaking to the snake in the memory just to unsettle Dumbledore with this apparent Dark magic.

Once letters had begun to come out of the chimney, John decided that it was time for them to leave the house. They went to a hotel but then John somehow got the wonderful idea of going to a rundown house in the middle of the ocean on the night of a storm. L questioned John's sanity in his mind but he never voiced it. That night however as he stared at the watch on Bobby's arm and watched the seconds count down to midnight, he heard steps on the gravel, and then…BOOM! Someone had finally come for him.

**Sorry for the longish wait for an update. I had school and stuff like that, as well as this chapter was hard to write so I apologize if it seems like I'm rambling. I have more ideas for events to come just this particular scene lacked inspiration. Oh well… **


	5. Keeper of Keys

**Hey! While I'm writing this my internet is turned off. Grrr…apparently I spend too much time on the computer. So I guess when you read this the internet will be back on. Hmmm…that's interesting so I am in some sense writing to the future. Anyway, I have this project for school so I was wondering if you could message me over the fanfiction PM messages, or something like that, your opinion on fanfiction (why you find it interesting, what is the best about it, and the worst). It would be really helpful. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything since then I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction, I would be a world famous author…HAHA! JK **

**PS. A lot of the dialogue has been taken directly from the book. I don't own the dialogue but it is necessary for the chapter.**

L stared at the door and the person outside knocked again. He looked over at Bobby and saw that his disguise was wearing out. L quickly woke him up and handed him a vial of the potion, Bobby shook his head for a second to wake himself up and then realized someone was outside. He quickly took the vial and downed it just as the person outside knocked again. John and Quillish came downstairs in their disguises. John was carrying a gun which made L mentally shake his head in exasperation. John seemed to love making his act as crazy as possible. A gun, honestly…

"Who's there?" John shouted. "I warn you-I'm armed!" The knocking stopped for a second then SMASH the entire door fell over revealing a very large man standing in the doorway. He walked in and to everyone in the room's amusement, the first thing he said was,

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." L saw that Bobby, John, and Quillish were trying not to laugh. Bobby was frightened since he hadn't expected someone so abnormally large to come get L, but since L was good at reading people, he could tell that Bobby eyes held amusement. L glanced over to the giant but the giant seemed oblivious to their sudden falter in the act. It made L wonder how perceptive this giant was. The giant looked at Bobby and said,

"Budge up, yeh great lump," and Bobby seemed momentarily insulted by this but then seemed to remember that he was in a disguise that was quite heavy. Bobby then squeaked and ran to hide behind Quillish, who had been pretending to crouch in fear behind John. The giant then turned to L and, even if you couldn't see its face behind all the hair, L could see that it had a smile on its face.

"An' here's Harry!" L just stared at the giant a bit more. The giant continued, "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes." John made a funny rasping noise which made Bobby's lips twitch. L kept staring at the giant, was he really imperceptive to not notice the obvious acting going on around him?

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" John said. "You are breaking and entering!" The giant turned to look at John and said,

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," and with that promptly took the gun out of John's hand, twisted it into a knot, and threw it into the corner. John made another funny noise but this time L knew that John had made the noise simply because he was upset with the fact that he had paid a good amount of money for that gun and he didn't want to see it wasted. "Anyway - Harry," the giant continued, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." L blinked, his birthday was today? What day was it? He racked his brain for an answer, oh, it was July 31th which meant that it was Harry Potter's birthday. He had completely lost track of the days. From one of the many pockets on his coat, the giant took out a large cake with the words _Happy Birthday Harry_ written on it. L looked at the cake and wanted to start eating it since he wasn't allowed to eat much during his act at the Dursleys and he hadn't had much food the night before. L also had a sweet tooth so he enjoyed eating sweet things even if he also ate light balanced meals. He looked at the giant and his inquisitive nature took over him and he had begun a question but once he realized that he was about to ask 'What are you?' he changed it to,

"Who are you?" The giant laughed.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid put out a large hand and grabbed L's arm before he could protest and shook it. Images flooded into L's mind. L saw flashes of Hagrid's life such as his father, his mother, his experiences at Hogwarts, and the reason he was expelled. L fought off the urge to flinch and shiver since he knew that he would have to pretend not to have this ability while in the wizard world. "What about that tea then, eh?" Hagrid continue, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." L fought the urge to just stare in absolute exasperation at Hagrid, while Bobby, John, and Quillish fought back laughter. Why on earth would he ask for alcohol while there were children around? Hagrid looked at the fire place where John had, in his attempt to be as crazy as possible, tried to light crisp bags for the fire. To make a long story short, it had not worked out. Hagrid took out a pink umbrella and pointed it at the fire place. L could feel the magic coming off the umbrella as Hagrid worked his spell and soon there was a warm fire in the fire place. The entire room felt like it had risen several degrees. The giant sat on the couch and took some things out of his pockets and began to make sausages and tea. The giants coat became a subject of interest to L since he wanted to find out how the coat worked since there seemed to be a lot of space in it. Was it magical? Soon everything was ready and Bobby fidgeted a little at the delicious smell of sausages. John looked over at Bobby with anger in his eyes yet such subtle amusement that L could tell he was highly enjoying this whole thing.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley," John said sharply. Hagrid laughed darkly.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry," he said and passed L some of the sausages. L ate the sausages slowly since they were so thick and heavy compared to the food he usually ate. He wondered if all the food in the wizard world was like this. If it was, he may have to survive off of sweet things, not that he wouldn't mind, since he just didn't like heavy foods. He decided to truly start his act so he asked another question.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." The giant finished drinking his tea then answered.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course." L just decided to play it dumb and pretend as if he had no knowledge of anything. He was pretty sure that Dumbledore had purposely left him with the Dursleys so that he would not know about magic at all.

"Er - no," L answered. Hagrid looked shocked and L had to resist rolling his eyes. He quickly acted as he thought Harry would and quickly said, "Sorry."

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at John, Quillish, and Bobby, who pretended to shrink back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"

"All what?" L asked. He inwardly sighed. He did not want to be explained the wizarding world once again.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" Hagrid stood up suddenly and turned to John, Quillish, and Bobby who were shivering flat against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at them, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?" L felt insulted. He was a genius after all so he knew a lot of things. Of course Harry wasn't supposed to be a genius so his protest could not include the many things he knew.

"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." Hagrid waved his hand at him.

"About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What world?" L asked. If possible Hagrid got even angrier.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed and John muttered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble" which made Bobby nearly lose the scared façade. Hagrid went back to staring at L. "But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" L was strangely amused at the fact he was shocking Hagrid so badly.

"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing L with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally. L fought the urge to tell him that he was a human being but knew that wasn't what Hagrid was asking about. John decided to intervene at this time, in L's opinion, John just wanted to have a little fun before Hagrid left with L.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" Hagrid just glared at him.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" L began to wonder if he could locate this letter since it could prove useful to better figure out Dumbledore's actions.

"Kept what from me?" L said putting some eagerness into his voice.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" John yelled with absolute panic. Quillish gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. John smirked at the insult. "Harry - yer a wizard."

"I'm a what?" L gasped.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." Hagrid handed L a letter which he opened. It looked just like the other one he received except it was addressed to Harry Potter.

**Mr. H. Potter, **

**The Floor, **

**Hut-on-the-Rock, **

**The Sea. **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

L didn't really have any questions but he knew he should ask something so he asked the most basic.

"What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrid took out a piece of paper and began to write on it. From what L could tell, it was a note to Dumbledore regarding him. He gave it to the owl that had somehow been in his pocket, L really wanted to examine the coat now, and threw the owl out the window. "Where was I?" Hagrid said as he sat back down.

"He's not going," John said. Hagrid merely grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said. L frowned at the word since he didn't like it but asked,

"A what?"

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." L frowned. The way Hagrid said it, it seemed like an insult. L decided he could speak up against it.

"Wouldn't it be better to just call them non-magical people? Muggle sounds a little derogatory." Hagrid just blinked in confusion and yawned. L quickly said, "Why don't you go to sleep and then you can take me to get my stuff tomorrow."

"Mmm-kay," Hagrid mumbled as he fell asleep on the couch. With a subtle wave of the hand, L modified Hagrid's memories to include an argument with Vernon Dursley over Harry going to school at Hogwarts, Petunia Dursley ranting about her sister, Vernon Dursley insulting Dumbledore, and Hagrid giving Dudley Dursley a pig's tail. He motioned for John, Quillish, and Bobby to go into the one bedroom and they went shaking in silent laughter. L took Hagrid's coat and for the rest of the night examined it to find out how it held all that it did.

**Well I know that this is a lot like the actual chapter in the Harry Potter book but I needed it to be like that. The next one will be a bit more original. It turns out my dad** **accidentally didn't turn the internet off so that means I can update immediately. YAY!**


	6. Diagon Alley A New Ally

**I find it so annoying that there aren't many L is Harry fanfics out there. I mean the plot is so interesting so WHY DON'T PEOPLE WRITE ABOUT IT! Well, that's what I'm doing but still, it would be nice to read one that has actually been completed. Sigh… Anyway, WARNING: This story will be relatively canon at Hogwarts for the first four years. After that things will become different. If you wanted L's entire seven years of Hogwarts to be different, well sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no matter how cool it would be.**

To L's disappointment, Hagrid's coat was simply a coat with many pockets that had an undetectable extension charm on them. How they had been put there, L wasn't sure since he didn't think that Hagrid would be able to do such a complicated spell. He looked at one of the cracks in the wall with all the sunlight seeping through, L could tell it was morning. He looked at the giant asleep on the couch and watched careful as his features moved around a bit. L could tell that Hagrid had just regained consciousness so he could probably hear everything. L quietly lay down on the floor as to not alert Hagrid that he was awake (L was fairly sure it was early in the morning and that Hagrid didn't expect Harry to be awake). He lay down for a few moments before sitting back up and letting the coat that he had covered himself with fall off loudly. He stretched and yawned. A tapping sound that had been quiet at first now became louder and L looked over at the window and saw an owl carrying a newspaper. He walked over to the window and let the owl in. The owl dropped the newspaper on Hagrid and began to peck at his coat. L went back to Hagrid and said loudly,

"Hagrid, there's an owl." Hagrid just told him to pay him so L went to the pocket where he had found the coins the night before. He hesitated for a moment and then Hagrid said to give the owl five knuts. L took out the coins and put them in the pouch tied around the owl's leg. The owl flew off and Hagrid sat up and stretched. Soon they were getting ready and L ate some of the cake Hagrid had made. He decided to stay away from the sausages. They were just so thick. They left on the boat and L asked some questions about the Ministry of Magic. They took a train to London and soon found themselves in front of an old bar, The Leaky Cauldron. When L got inside, Hagrid mentioned who he was and to L's immense annoyance, everyone came and began to shake his hand. L had to resist the urge to wince every time he saw flashes from the other person's life. He figured he would have to learn how to control the power now since people seemed to love to shake his hand. Finally L shook hands with Professor Quirrel, his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the upcoming year. When L shook his hand, he saw what had happed to Quirrel over the summer. It disturbed L greatly that the man had Harry Potter's supposed enemy sticking out the back of his head. He saw Quirrel's plans for that day as well as the school year, both included somehow stealing the Philosopher's Stone in order to get Voldemort a body. He faked a smile and left with Hagrid to go to Diagon Alley.

Hagrid took L to Gringotts and while walking there L pretended to look interested although he was getting bored. He had come here a few years ago in disguise and had gotten some books he had needed. Although, the only thing that interested him was the fact he was going to see his vault for the first time. He wanted to see what assets he had. He was slightly disappointed upon arrival to find that he would only be able to access his trust fund for the time being. He knew that the Potters had quite a lot of money, as well as some rare books, and artifacts in one of the old vaults. He had read it in a book on the old pureblood families. He found it funny that Hagrid could not take the speed of the cart and was glad when Hagrid left him on his own to get his uniform. It meant he could let down the act a bit. He was not the only one in the shop it seemed. Another boy was there that had light blond hair. L quietly observed him and noted that with the way he stood, and the look in his eye that seemed to say I-am-better-than-you-are, most likely meant the boy was a Pureblood. In fact, it was 80% certain. A woman came up to him, L was pretty sure it was Madame Malkin, the woman who owned the store.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, L nodded. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." L stood on the stool and let the robe slip over his head. Luckily the robe was new he didn't feel much from it.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," L said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. L looked at the boy.

"Aren't wands supposed to choose the wizard? At least that's what I've read anyway." The other boy sneered.

"Oh so you're a muggleborn, huh?" There was a look of disgust in his eyes. L looked at him calmly.

"No, I am a half-blood," L answered, slightly annoyed. The sneer vanished from the boy's face.

"Oh, I guess that's alright. What house do you want to in at Hogwarts?"

"I would prefer Ravenclaw I guess but I'm most likely going to Gryffindor." L frowned at this.

"Oh, Ravenclaws, not such a bad house. They are the second best next to Slytherin," the boy said with pride. "That's the house I'll be going to. Why would you go to Gryffindor if you have none of their personality traits? From what I observed you don't seem to have nay of the traits my father said a Gryffindor had." L was thoughtful about this. This boy was observant, he could be a good ally, or spy.

"What are your opinions on Dumbledore?" L asked. The boy looked surprised at this question.

"Do you want the truth, or do you want me to just tell you that he's the best since you wouldn't accept any other answer."

"The truth."

"Well, my father says he's a manipulative bastard who would do sacrifice anything to reach his goals."

"And your opinion?"

"Dumbledore made my dad decide to do some bad things. My father did bad things because he could never side with Dumbledore no matter what happened. My mother said that my father only p acted like a prejudice pureblood to fool Dumbledore and his followers, but shortly before Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who, my mother said my father started to really think the things he was pretending to think. She thinks it was Dumbledore who did it to him. I don't like that man especially if he did that to my father." The boy's face was tinged slightly red. L could tell that this boy really despised Dumbledore. L was content though, this boy could turn out to be a useful ally.

"Fine, I will tell you. Dumbledore wants me to go to Gryffindor because that's the kind of house you would expect a hero to go to."

"But why he want you to be seen as more hero like—"L lifted his bangs to show the scar. The boy's eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter!" He said in a whisper. L just nodded. "Wow, you're not at all what I thought you'd be like. Nice you to meet you, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco stuck out his hand and grinned. L nodded and shook Draco's hand lightly. "So do you not like Dumbledore either?"

"No, I don't," L said shaking his head. "He is trying to manipulate my life and I don't like being controlled. What he did is not important thought. I feel as though you could be useful though. Will you be my spy and tell me important things that are going on in the wizard world as well as around Hogwarts because I'm sure you will come across some useful information. There is a 60% chance you could somehow help me when I decide to go against him."

"Sure, I can do that," Draco said.

"Now, just to be safe, you will mention this to no one and you will act as though we are rivals. I will be putting up an act so just remember that whatever I do, it will be fake."

"Sounds fun, same thing applies to me. What I say will be an act as well and I can think up some good insults that could affect the Harry Potter most people seem to expect. Be prepared for a lot of insults about your dead parents, okay?" L shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine by me. Oh I need to go now, Hagrid is here now." L jumped off the stool with his now finished robes. He was glad he had put an illusion on Madame Malkin. She had heard an entirely different conversation.

L was happy that Hagrid had bought him an ice cream. He had desperately needed sugar, his capacity to think had been dropping lower with each passing minute. Hagrid took L everywhere he needed to go. Soon all L needed was a wand. When they entered the shop, Ollivanders, L felt the strong magic in the room wash over him. When Ollivander appeared, he looked L straight in the eyes as if to say, I know who you are but I won't tell. It unnerved L a bit, but L could tell this man was powerful and probably knew many things. A wand finally chose L after several tries. L was getting more worn out by the second since he kept having to see the life of every wand. He got flashes of different people who had tried each wand and failed. Soon, he found a wand that had surprisingly not been tried by many people. When L touched it, he could tell that it was made of holly-oak and a phoenix feather, Dumbledore's phoenix to be exact. He narrowed his eyes slightly at this fact and was amused to find out that Voldemort also had the same core from the same Phoenix. It was strange that the Darkest man on the planet had a wand with a core from the man considered to be the Leader of the Light's phoenix. Ollivander told L the exact same thing a few seconds later and L left the shop with a new wand. Hagrid bought L an owl, which L was slightly grateful for. He would need a way to contact the wizard world although he would need an owl no one recognized. Hagrid took L to a fast food restaurant where they ate lunch and soon Hagrid had left L at the train station. Once L realized he was alone, he called Quillish and John. They answered and told L that they had cleaned up the Dursley's house and has returned to Wammy's orphanage. L was sure that Dumbledore would no longer be watching him. Several minutes later, John apparated to L and they went back to Diagon Alley. The first thing L did though was give himself a different disguise. He changed his eyes back to normal but made his hair shorter, and brown. He hid his scar using a glamour and put freckles in his nose. He transfigured his clothes back to normal. Once he was satisfied with his disguise, they went to Gringotts in order to find out how much money the Potter family really had. The goblins were a bit skeptical at first but after a quick blood test, they apologized and have L the information he needed. Apparently though Dumbledore had some control over the accounts and L couldn't do anything about it until he became fifteen. Still, he couldn't change it without Dumbledore knowing that something that something wasn't right. They converted some of their normal money into galleons and left. Next they went to a trunk shop where L bought a trunk that allowed electronics to work. It even had electric sockets where he could hook things up and charge them. The owner even gave them a book on how to shield electronics from the magic when they were outside the trunk. This made L think of putting hidden camera's all over Hogwarts. That way he could survey what was going on. There wasn't much else he needed so they left. Once they were back at Wammy's, L went back up to his room, prepared his things for when he would need to go to the train stations, and for the next month solved a few cases in his room. Often he would just sit there staring at the information for each case as if grieving for the loss of the silence he knew was coming once he entered Platform 9 ¾.

**The whole thing with Malfoy was so completely random. I don't even know where that idea came from. I guess I just couldn't stand writing something that resembled the book sigh. I can't wait to start writing stuff that is completely AU. *Sigh* it will be awesome… .**


	7. Years 1 Through 4 Recap

**Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah to people who read this. Happy holidays in general really. Well, this chapter is a sort of recap of sorts. It would be best to know what the books are about because I'm not going to explain everything. Just imagine that the actions from the books are the same but the thoughts behind them are more L like. You'll see, the next chapter is when the AU starts completely. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter et Death Note n'appartiennent pas à moi…Harry Potter and Death Note don't belong to me…Sigh, I wish it did.**

L was sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. It had been four days since the third trial. Cedric Diggory was dead, and Voldemort had returned. L knew that Dumbledore would put guards outside the Dursley's house now that Voldemort had returned. L did not want to have to spend his entire summer at the Dursleys and he remembered that Quillish had informed him that the Dursleys wouldn't be leaving their house until the end of July. L knew that this summer would be when he revealed that he wasn't exactly who he had portrayed. L hugged his knees closer to his chest and mentally smirked at the fact that Dumbledore was completely oblivious to the fact that Harry Potter was just an act. To L's surprise, Dumbledore hadn't even noticed the camera's that L had set up in his first year. In fact, Dumbledore thought that Harry was being manipulated and that he had no idea of what was going on. L smiled faintly as he thought back to the last four years.

In first year after he was dropped off at the station, he met the Weasleys. L was immediately suspicious of them after hearing them speak loudly about muggles, and platform three quarters. After seeing a slight recognition in the eyes of the mother, L could tell that Dumbledore probably put her up to this. When the Weasley called Ron came to the compartment that L had settled down in and said that the other compartments were full, L knew that most likely was not the case. The train was big so it was unlikely that everywhere else was full. Once L arrived at Hogwarts, the sorting hat had almost put him in Ravenclaw but L had convinced the hat to put him in Gryffindor. When L had received the invisibility cloak he was pleased. It allowed him to set up the cameras without being seen. L enjoyed spending the night in his trunk just watching teachers walk around the school. He had even set one up in Dumbledore's office, which he had found out about from the portraits. It was strange having to keep up an act the entire year especially since he had figured the little mystery that Dumbledore had set up and still had to keep the Harry act up, L had to suspect Snape instead of Quirrel which just made him annoyed with the people he had befriended, Ron and Hermione. Couldn't they tell Quirrel was suspicious? Still by the time L went back to Wammy's orphanage, he was glad to get away from Hogwarts.

During the second year, L reaffirmed his belief that Hogwarts was a joke. The defense of the dark arts teacher was conceited and knew nothing of the Dark arts. There was a Basilisk loose in Hogwarts and Dumbledore did nothing about it. People discovered Harry was a parslemouth and ended up ostracizing him for a few months until he had finally defeated the snake and saved Ron's little sister Ginny who had an unnatural obsession with him. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had let this go on for so long without closing the school and several students were prettified including Hermione. L had become impressed by the girl's intellect. If he had been allowed to do his best on the classwork, he would have been competing for her to be the best and she would have been better than him in some cases. He felt annoyed that the Basilisk had petrified her and hindered her learning of the year.

L's third year went smoothly, well as smoothly as it could with a murderer out to get you. L highly doubted the claims made about Sirius Black, especially since he had found out that there was no trial. L wasn't all that worried about not going to Hogsmead but he had to pretend to be disappointed when his friends went. He was surprised when Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, gave him a map of the school that showed the secret passages and where everyone in the castle was. L knew this would come in handy some day. The evening Sirius Black took Ron, L was happy to find out that his theory of Sirius Black not being the criminal he was portrayed to be, was true. L knew this man was his godfather but didn't think much of it. L knew he couldn't reveal anything to anyone if he wanted his plan to work.

This year, L had been forced to compete in a competition that was deadly and meant for people who had been of age. L couldn't believe he had been able to pull it off without some of the skills he had usually kept hidden, especially against Voldemort. L knew he would have to look up more on what happened with his and Voldemort's wand. L was still relatively annoyed with the year as a whole since he had not wanted to compete and be more in the spotlight than he already was. Even after several years of being Harry and being in the spotlight, L preferred to keep to the shadows and work in the background. For the Yule Ball, L had to make up a crush that Harry could have. He had decided on Cho Chang who was in Ravenclaw. It was actually amusing to have to play lovestruck and shy. He wondered what Cho would do when she found out it was an act.

Over the summers, L had gone back to Wammy's and had solved a few cases. He had developed a habit of eating nothing but sugary items after becoming sick of normal food due to the heaviness and large amount of food he had to consume as part of his act. He had become sick of normal food and due to meeting Voldemort again during his years at Hogwarts, his nightmares had become worse. He no longer wanted to sleep so used sugar to keep him awake. He slept even less than before. L solved many cases during the summer and created two new aliases that he used when L had already taken up a case. L disliked the fact that he was limited to nights only while solving his cases but learned to make to. He took cases all over the world and no one really noticed he only solved them during certain times.

Draco Malfoy did his part in helping L. He had informed L of the diary in their second year. Draco had also informed L of things his father had told him about the TriWizard Tournament. This helped L since from that information he had discovered that Professor Moody was Bart Crouch Jr. in disguise. Unfortunately L hadn't been able to predict the cup would be a portkey although he was suspicious of something like that happening. Cedric lost his life due to that.

John, Quillish, and Bobby had come up with some crazy ideas of how to act as the Dursleys and they had forced L to act along with them. John seemed to have fun with his act as Vernon Dursley, something L did not understand. They went to the Dursley's house once the Dursleys went on vacation which was always at the end of the summer. L found it quite convenient. He was reluctant to go along with being locked in the bedroom after Dobby had come. He had not expected the Weasleys to show up and "rescue" him. It was strange spending the rest of the summer at the Weasleys. It was also John's idea when they had someone else from Wammy's play Vernon's sister Marge and L had to blow her up. L ended up spending a few weeks in Diagon Alley after that. The summer before fourth year was interesting since they had been forced to use a compulsion charm to make the Dursleys leave early in order to have the Weasleys come over and pick him up for the World Cup. L didn't care much for Quidditch although he was good at it. He enjoyed flying, just not the sport. However, he was on the Gryffindor team, something he felt that Dumbledore was too lenient about since he wasn't supposed to be on the team as a first year.

It was the end of the school year and Dumbledore was giving a speech about Cedric as well as Voldemort's return. L sat their half listening, half planning his summer. He knew he would reveal who he was to some extent. He would not reveal his preferred name, just his true personality. It would not do to have Dumbledore or Voldemort know the name he preferred. It gave them too much power over him. L wondered how his friends would take it. He knew Hermione would be shocked that he didn't tell her but happy at the same time that she would have a friend that she could discuss books and other similar things with. He supposed Ron would be jealous but L didn't really care. He put up with Ron simply for the fact he had to keep up the Harry Potter act. On the train ride, L was quiet which brought up a lot of questions from Hermione. He just said he needed time to think.

Once L arrived back at Wammy's, he discussed his plans for the summer which included revealing the truth. John was slightly disappointed that he couldn't make up any more Dursley scenarios but he was happy to have the chance to mess with Dumbledore, something he had wanted to do since his Hogwarts days. L knew it would be a hectic summer but he was prepared. He was just glad to drop the act once and for all.

**Well this chapter is kind of boring and a lot shorter than my other chapters. I mean, there's no dialogue but I suppose recaps like this don't really need it. If you think this chapter could be better let me know and I'll revise it. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Haha, yep, I haven't written any future chapters. I'm just making this up as I go along. Well, I need to sleep now (or at least go up to my room). It's so late. Good night.**


	8. The search begins

**I guess tomorrow is New Year's so HAPPY NEWS YEARS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… **

L's plan to reveal who he was made John disappointed. It was simple, L wasn't going to go to the Dursley's this year and when the guards that L knew were going to be watching that house discovered that he wasn't there, L would simply wait until Dumbledore found him. L knew that Dumbledore would most likely try to modify everyone's memory in order to have things the way he liked. L narrowed his eyes; he really didn't like having people look in his head. He had to put up with it every potions class when Snape performed Legillimency on him. He had to put up all the fake memories he created which sometimes distracted him from the potion he was making. When Dumbledore tried to change everyone's memories, L would block it and show Dumbledore that he wasn't going to be controlled. L of would not hold himself back in classes anymore and would get good grades on the OWLs. L didn't plan on taking them for his L Lawliet birth certificate since he wanted as little things traced back to that name as possible. L knew he would leave the wizard world once he had defeated Voldemort.

L settled into his room knowing he would have about a week or two of peace until he was discovered "missing." L solved a case involving a serial murderer that left behind a broken pen whenever someone was killed. So far, serial killer had murdered ten girls aged eighteen to twenty-five. Each of the girls had been wealthy due to investments made in several popular industries. The suspects for the case were five males that were involved with some of the industries that all ten girls had invested in. L researched each of the suspects and found that one of the men had dated all ten of the girls. It seemed, after a few hours of research, that it was always the girl that had broken it off with the man due to some problem with money. There was one more girl that had not been killed that this man had dated so L researched the pattern of the deaths to find out when and how the man had killed the girls. It seemed that the man killed a girl the days after seven days had passed, so that meant Monday, seven days later, Tuesday, seven days later, Wednesday, and so on. Using this pattern, L discovered that the next girl would be killed on a Thursday in her own home, since that was where all the other girls had been killed. L informed the police of this and told them to hide in the house and wait for the man to come. They could arrest him upon arrival. To L's annoyance, John kept coming in, trying to convince L to do something more exciting that just waiting for Dumbledore to show up.

"Come on L, why don't you just apparate to Dumbledore's office, trash it, then overpower Dumbledore and tell him to never bother you again."

"No," L said calmly in a voice that held no room for further arguments. And so it went on, for several days. L watched the monitors connected to the cameras he had set up all over Hogwarts. Usually L watched the one in Dumbledore's office since that was where the headmaster spent most his time, even during the summer. Finally, in the middle of the second week back, one of the guards reported back to Dumbledore about Harry not being at the Dursleys. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk sucking on a sherbet lemon with a cup of tea in his hand reading over a few letters when a man suddenly burst through the door.

"He's not there!" The man said in alarm. This man had scars all over his face and it looked like he had been in many battles. L recalled this to be Alastor Moody. Apparently Dumbledore had the real one working as his guard.

"And to whom are you referring?" The scarred man looked at Dumbledore as though he were crazy.

"Harry Potter of course, who else would I be talking about."

"Alastor, are you sure he's not there. He could simply have gone out."

"No, he's not there. I have never seen him in the house. I always use my eye to search the rooms and not once have I seen him. Not even when the Dursleys were home."

"I'm sure there must have been some misunderstanding. I will go check on him now."

"And I will accompany you," Moody said stubbornly.

"I think it would be best if you go home," Dumbledore said calmly with his eyes twinkling. There was power laced in with his words that made Moody blink twice before turning around, leaving the room. Dumbledore frowned at this news and with a sigh he put down the cup of tea. He stood up and apparated out of the room. L frowned upon seeing this. It appeared that due to Dumbledore's position of headmaster, he had special privileges that included apparating in and out of Hogwarts. L thought about Hermione's reaction to this news, she would most likely start quoting book after book on how that was impossible. L quickly turned to the monitors that were hooked up to the cameras at the Dursleys. He had one that faced the front door and soon enough, through one of the bugs he had set up, he heard the doorbell ring. Petunia Dursley was the one to answer the door and when she saw Dumbledore standing outside in a purple suit, she gasped loudly and slammed the door in his face. L switched to a camera that was watching the outside of the house and saw that Dumbledore had his wand raised. L turned his attention back to the camera inside the house as the door flew open with a bang. There was a loud yell as Vernon Dursley came down the stairs with his son Dudley not far behind. Petunia came out of the kitchen slightly pale.

"What business do you have being in this house?" Vernon yelled. Petunia walked over to her husband's side and whispered something in his ear. "You-you mean he's one of those freaks!" He stuttered. "Get out! I will not have something like you in my house!" Dudley looked at his father, confused. It didn't seem like he knew about magic. Dumbledore just calmly sat down on the couch.

"I have come to check on young Harry," he said. The Dursley adults faces went blank.

"Who?"

"Lily and James' son, Harry Potter. The one who had been living here for the past fourteen years."

"There has been no freak living with us. We would never allow it," Vernon said. Petunia looked confused.

"Wouldn't he be living with Lily? Did something happen to her?" Dumbledore looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't know what happened to your sister?" Petunia shook her head. "Well I'm sorry to say Mrs. Dursley but your sister has been dead for the past fourteen years," Dumbledore said matter of factly. "I'm sure I left a letter with the boy when I left him here."

"We never got the boy or the letter," Vernon said angrily. Petunia was silent, for someone who hated all things magic; she was pretty upset about her sister's death. "Now get out of my house. We don't want people like you here." Dumbledore looked calm but on a closer inspection due to L zooming the camera in order to see Dumbledore's face, he saw that Dumbledore's eyes were not twinkling as they usually were, instead they were filled with anger, hatred, and power. He nodded stiffly and walked out of the house leaving behind a red faced Vernon, and a crying Petunia. L switched back to the camera outside the house to see Dumbledore with his wand raised. From the look of anger on the man's face, it seemed as though he were about to do something that would harm the Dursley household. L wasn't eager to show himself so soon but he knew that if he didn't do something quick, the Dursleys would be either seriously injured or dead. L quickly apparated to the Dursley's house. He had learned using the theory in a book and since he used wandless magic outside school, no one could track him. Dumbledore cast an icendio at the house. It started in the corner and began to spread, getting hotter and bigger by the second. L, from his hiding place, sent a full body bind curse at Dumbledore, who had not expected anyone to attack him. Dumbledore fell to the ground to see what he believed to be Harry Potter (L had changed his features before leaving) walking over him. L looked at the fire Dumbledore had conjured and cast an augmenti spell at it, completely dousing the flames. He cast a quick reparo to fix the house and turned to leave. As he began to apparate he said,

"I am not your puppet Dumbledore, do not try to manipulate me." He cast a finite at Dumbledore as he disappeared. Once L arrived back in his room he looked back at the monitors and saw an angry Dumbledore stand up, dust off his robes, and apparate back to his office. L saw Dumbledore fire call someone and heard him say,

"I'm calling a full order meeting. Molly, please contact the rest of the order and tell them to come to headquarters immediately. Tell them it is an emergency." With that Dumbledore apparated away again. L frowned seeing as he could no longer track Dumbledore. He supposed he should tell Draco of the recent development in his plan and sent a letter to him.

_Draco,_

_Dumbledore knows I'm not where I should be. He should know who I really am by the end of the summer. _

_Harry_

He gave the letter to Hedwig and watched her leave through his window. He sighed and left his room to inform Quillish and John of the recent events. They were shocked, to say at the least, that Dumbledore had tried to attack the Dursleys. Even if the Durlsey's were not the nicest of people, they didn't deserve to die. John was ecstatic about how L had cast a body bind at Dumbledore. He had apparently always wanted to do that to the headmaster.

"Good job L, now if only you could just barge into his office and have an all-out battle with him…" L cut him off with a sharp look.

"He will be trying to find me now. I believe he has restarted the Order of the Phoenix and will have them search for me." L knew about the supposedly secret organization due to the fact that John had been in it for about a year after he had graduated. He had left though since he didn't agree with Dumbledore's method of defense only and no offensive planning. John grinned at this because he knew that Dumbledore would most likely find them sometime soon and John really wanted to do something to Dumbledore that would embarrass him in any way. In fact, John sometimes borrowed L's books on magic in order to search Prank Spells, as John had dubbed them. L didn't really care what John did as long as it wasn't too drastic to make him lose control over the situation. L needed to keep the control he had in order for things to succeed. He didn't quite like the idea that he had to be right in the middle of things though since he preferred to monitor things from his laptop. As Harry though, he had to be careful. L was glad that he no longer had to put up pretend memories or emotions. He could show everyone that he was fully capable of Occlumency and Legillimency. He could wait for Snape to find out since, even though L was detached from most people, he could help but feel a certain dislike towards this teacher that seemed to hold a petty grudge because of his father. As far as L could tell, he was nothing like his parents, although he remembered McGonagall once mentioning that he got his IQ from his mother.

About two weeks passed and although L still monitored Dumbledore, he had no real idea of how far along their search for him was. All the information on that subject was being kept at Grimmauld Place, one of the Black households which was most likely also where Sirius was being kept. From what he could tell from how Dumbledore trashed his office in anger, they hadn't come along far. He was surprised one day when watching his monitors when Dumbledore appeared in his office, his eyes gleaming with happiness. He grinned a little evilly and said,

"I found him."


	9. Kidnapped

**Just to tell whoever happens to read this (because I know people skip this part seeing as I would as well) I am completely making this up as I write it so right no real idea of what I will write, only a few vague images that may or may not happen. Well, we'll see…**

**Disclaimer: Sigh…you know how this goes…just don't sue me.**

L quickly reported the news of Dumbledore's discovery to John and Quillish, telling them to give his location to whoever came looking for him from the Order. He didn't know how long he had until Dumbledore came but he knew it wouldn't be long before Dumbledore got together the members of the Order. He was 60% sure Dumbledore would try some sort of kidnapping as well as convince the Order that he was at the orphanage against his will. He doubted that they even knew he had never lived with the actual Dursleys. There was a 20% chance that Dumbledore would come, try and speak with him, then modify his memory and place him with the Dursleys. There was a 9% chance he would simply try and talk, and a 1% chance he would do nothing at all. John and Quillish were on alert and had made sure all the other kids were in their rooms so that they wouldn't get involved. Even if getting involved was not a problem, L still didn't want the other people seeing him in the Harry Potter disguise. L went over each possible scenario in his head so that he was ready for whatever happened. Soon, at around two in the morning, several pops were heard L, who has sitting in his room, quickly climbed into his bed and pretended to be asleep. He could hear the tired voice of Quillish speaking to the soft voice of Dumbledore. There were some other people speaking but they were not speaking loud enough for him to make out who they were. He heard Quillish give a yelp and a soft thud. They must have modified his memories and stupefied him. L was glad John was here since he knew that John could reverse the memory modification. The stairs creaked as the group of Order members came up the stairs. The creaking stopped for a moment as they waited outside his room. They were whispering their plan to each other. Apparently if he was awake they would stupefy him, if he was asleep they would simply take him with them. It would appear Dumbledore had taken the kidnapping approach. The burst open but L still pretended that he was asleep. He wanted to be able to know what was going on. Someone picked him up and muttered something that sounded like "HQ," then L felt the effects of a portkey. L still didn't open his eyes but wherever he was, was very silent. Only the pops of the returning Order members and the wind could be heard. The person holding him began to move and went up some stairs. Soon they had entered the house that L assumed was the Headquarters of the Order. He was then laid down on a couch and a wizard cast enervate on him. L pretended to wake up.

"Where am I?" He asked in a confused tone. Dumbledore stood in front of him.

"We are at Grimmauld Place, my boy, Sirius' house," came the reply. L then sat up straight and stared at the headmaster coldly.

"Good to know. Now, why have you kidnapped me?" The rest of the people present began to murmur at this question. Molly Weasley came in from the back.

"We were saving you Harry; you should know it's not safe for you if you aren't at the Dursleys."

"I haven't lived with whatsoever, yet here I am, safe and sound." There was a gasp and Dumbledore's eyes glittered dangerously.

"He must be under the confundus charm as well as a memory modification. There must have been a wizard at that orphanage that made him forget that the Dursleys was his home. That way, the blood ward would break since he no longer considered the house his home." he said calmly. This made Molly start crying.

"Oh poor Harry, poor Harry." Dumbledore raised his wand and stared at L.

"I will remove it so that he can think clearly." L stared right back at Dumbledore and sent out a very light Legillimency probe. It was mild enough to not get noticed but it served its purpose. L knew that Dumbledore would be casting a silent memory modification charm that would make him think he lived with the Durlseys. He would only pretend to cast the counter curses for the spells he had proclaimed Harry was under and since it would be silent, no one would know what spell was really cast. It seemed that Dumbledore did Legillimency on Quillish and found out that L wasn't exactly who he was pretending to be. That meant that Dumbledore knew Harry's preferred name. As L felt the curse come nearer, he put up a shield that absorbed magic. Due to his wandless training, he could put up a shield using willpower. The shield was very discreet and made it look like the curse had hit him. L shook his head and blinked a few times.

"What-what happened?" He asked. It was the perfect plan. Pretend to be Harry for few hours, set up some cameras in the house and learn more about it, and then leave. He also knew how to deal with the information that Dumbledore had received. Molly looked relieved as did the rest of the order. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he seemed extremely happy. The Order mistook this for happiness that Harry was no longer under a curse but L knew that it was because Dumbledore was happy to have control over his weapon for good.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore began. "You had been put under a memory modification charm and confundus charm by a Death Eater, who then placed you in an orphanage hoping that they would break the protection at your relative's house."

"Really? I don't remember them taking me anywhere. I guess they must have stupefied me in my sleep." L replied with a scared tone.

"Yes, Harry, that seemed likely. Why don't you go upstairs for now. Ron and Hermione are there. They will tell you what exactly is going on at this house."

"Okay," L smiled at Dumbledore while mentally wishing it was a good time to retaliate in some way but it wasn't. L went upstairs and found Ron and Hermione talking in one of the rooms. They seemed to be discussing him. "Hey," he said. Hermione looked up at him a smiled.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she said. She got up and hugged him. L hugged her back but stayed pretty still otherwise. Even though he had become used to seeing her life and thoughts every time she touched him, it was still a strange feeling. Ron came over and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, mate, it good to see you're okay." L had to suppress a shudder at Ron's touch because his life had been filled with jealousy, and lots of anger. They were emotions that L felt were unnecessary in his life but were intense all the same. Ron had been jealous of him during his entire time so far at Hogwarts. Every time L touched Ron, he would feel the same thing. It was almost disturbing and the amount of jealousy that was coming off Ron.

"So what's been going on here?" L asked.

"Well," Hermione answered. "This is headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's that?"

"It's an organization run by Dumbledore to get rid of You-Know-You. None of us who are underage can join though. It's only the adults although Fred and George haven't been allowed in since they are still in school."

"Do you at least know what goes on in the meetings?"

"We aren't allowed, although…" Hermione was then interrupted by Ron.

"Fred and George invented extendable ears that let us hear what goes on in the meetings so we have a basic idea of what happens." L thought a few moments about this.

"Wouldn't that mean that you only hear what they let you hear."

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"They must be able to know when an extendable ear is outside the door. I'm sure Dumbledore can sense it so they must ward the door when the information is important but keep it unprotected when they don't really care if you hear." Hermione blinked a few times before answering.

"I guess you're right. It does seem a bit strange that the door is warded only a few times when there have been many meetings. It's also not a surprise that Dumbledore should be able to sense the ears." L nodded.

"Yes, if only there was a way we could know what happens during those meetings. I wonder if hidden cameras could work." Hermione laughed.

"Don't be silly Harry; you know that technology couldn't work here due to the high levels of magic. It's impossible although even if it did work, I would disapprove. That's spying and breaking the rules."

"And we haven't done that before." L said sarcastically. Hermione just glared at him. This continued for a few hours and L got to talk with the twins who sensed something different about him. When they asked he simply smiled at them. He knew they could be useful since they may not be geniuses academically but they were genius inventors. They began to ask more questions and since Hermione and Ron had left the room, and L would need the assistance of the twins, he answered them.

"So was Dumbledore.-" This was Fred.

"Really telling the truth.-" This was George.

"Downstairs?" Back to Fred.

"We had extendable ears on.-" Then George again.

"So we could hear what he was saying." Both of them together. L had learned how to tell them apart in his first year since even though they were extremely similar, L was able to detect the differences and told them apart using those.

"He was completely wrong to tell you the truth. I really have been living in that orphanage for the past fourteen years. Now, I'm going to tell you this because I feel as though you can help me." The twins nodded curiously. L explained how Dumbledore was manipulative and how McGonagall brought him to the orphanage that night. He told them about his plan to trick Dumbledore and how he had to act for the past four years.

"So you're saying.-"

"That the way you have acted.-"

"Isn't actually how you truly act.-" Both of them finished this together. L nodded and their smiles widened. "Best prank ever!" They both said excitedly. "How can we help?" L then proceeded to explain the cameras he had set up at Hogwarts. After they begged him to see them and he refused several times, he was finally able to explain to them that he wanted them to help his set up cameras in Grimmauld Place.

"It frustrated me over the summer since I was not able to track Dumbledore's progress in finding me. I had base what was going on off the temper tantrums that he had in his office." The twins grinned at this and agreed so L told them to meet him in the living room around one o'clock in the morning. That night L pretended to fall asleep but once Ron had fallen asleep, he crept out of the room and explored the house. He needed to know every room so that he could set up the cameras. He then summoned the cameras wandlessly and placed the magic repelling charm on them that allowed them to work. He was also able to create a rough blueprint of the house due to his good memory. At one o'clock the twins came down and L showed them where the cameras had to go by marking the location on the blueprints. He then explained how to set them up. They learned surprisingly fast and soon the entire house could be viewed on L's monitors. He just had to connect them once he returned to the orphanage. The twins were excited about the entire thing and promised not to tell anyone about the cameras. L had to test their Occlumency skills but they told him that they had learned it in order to keep their pranks a secret. They went back to bed and L sat on the couch and summoned a book on Soul Magic from the Black Library. He studied it for the entire night and found the different ways Souls could be used for magic, interesting. The book also described Horcruxes and described how to identify one. Thinking back on the diary in his second year, L wasn't surprised that Voldemort had probably made a Horcrux. Actually, it was in Voldemort's nature to make several of them, which meant that it wouldn't be easy to defeat him. L thought about the different Horcrux's Voldemort could have made but he still needed more clues as to what they were and where they were. He could guess that they were objects that were personal to Voldemort as well as in places that were personal to Voldemort. Unfortunately, L didn't know enough about Voldemort's past yet. It was not something he could look up so easily. After thinking about it for a few moments, L came to the conclusion that his scar was a Horcrux. It made sense since it reacted every time Voldemort was near. Basically one piece of the soul reacting to another. L was only 60% sure of this though so he still planned to do more research.

Soon light began to show through the windows and L saw on the old clock in the corner, that it was five o'clock. He put the book away, he had memorized it practically so he wouldn't need it again, and waited for someone to come downstairs while planning. He would be leaving the next day and he wanted to be sure that everyone knew he was not someone that could be manipulated.

**Wow, so I'm glad that turned out decent. The last part was really random but I figure he needs to learn about Horcruxes somehow. I really should go to sleep though. Ah, the wonders of late night inspiration. Why can't I think of these things during the day!**


	10. Escape

**Sorry this took so long to update. I wasn't allowed to write anything until finals were over. Then, I had a writer's block and could not think of something since I had not been involved with the story for so long. Although by the time you people read this, I will have finished this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot somewhat…nothing else…except John…**

Finally, L heard someone coming down the stairs. Molly Weasley had gotten up early to cook breakfast for everyone in the house. He stayed on the couch as he heard the woman enter the kitchen and begin to take out pots and pans. She may have used magic but whenever a pot landed on the table or stove, it made a noise. L didn't think she noticed him there. He was sitting in a semi-normal position since one leg was bent up and the other was lying normally. A bit like that new child who had arrived at the orphanage last summer, the one that had the alias, Near. Mrs. Weasley then came into the living room in order to clean up before she went to wake everyone up.

"Oh hello dear," she said softly to L. "Was there a nightmare?" L just stared at her and shook his head.

"No, I stayed awake last night reading. I need to make sure I'm ready for Voldemort," Mrs. Weasley flinched," when we fight."

"Silly boy, you won't need to fight. You're far too young," Mrs. Weasley huffed. L raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yet so far I'm sure no one else has done anything to try and stop him. You all know he's out there. Maybe you should work on trying to capture Death Eaters and trying to find out how Voldemort lived when hit with the rebounded killing curse. I'm guessing most of what you do now is just discussing defensive action and discussing my part in all of this." Mrs. Weasley's face began to turn red.

"Now you listen here," she began to say loudly. "We are doing all we can to keep you safe and you are still alive so don't say we aren't doing anything."

"I'm sure Voldemort will be vanquished while you sit around and discuss my safety," L said calmly. Mrs. Weasley got redder as her voice went louder.

"Don't insult the Order!" L simply raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever did I do that? I'm merely stating the facts." Mrs. Weasley's face went even redder but before she could yell anymore Ron, and Hermione came down the stairs. They were kind of shocked to see the blank expression of L's face.

"Hey mate," Ron began to say." Why is my mum yelling? I'm pretty sure she woke half the house. Everyone should be down soon." L nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you know when Dumbledore is going to arrive?" He asked calmly. Ron just looked at him a little strangely as though not sure of how to act around this extremely calm Harry.

"I haven't really heard anything…" He was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"Dumbledore will be coming over tonight. We are having another meeting."

"Good," L said thoughtfully. He had most of the day to plan his escape but for the most part he was set. For now he could just take a page from John and just mess with the people of this house a bit. He wouldn't show them his true personality, just a mixture of his and John's. Voices could be heard coming down the stairs as the rest of the people staying in the house came down for breakfast. In the kitchen, L could smell the food that Mrs. Weasley had cooked. He frowned. Since he wasn't pretending anymore, he could just eat sweets. "Kreacher!" The small wrinkled house-elf appeared.

"Yes," he said aloud and then muttered. "Filthy friend of mudbloods and blood-traitors."

"Kreacher," L said again calmly as if he had not heard what Kreacher said, "go make me some cake." Kreacher looked up a bit shocked.

"No one has asked Kreacher to do anything but keep out of the way and be quiet. Kreacher will make a cake for you since you ordered so firmly. Would you like Kreacher to make a specific cake?" L thought for a moment.

"No, any cake will do. Just make sure it is very sweet and perhaps but strawberries on it." Kreacher nodded and with a crack, disappeared. Mrs. Weasley's head poked around through the entryway to the kitchen.

"Harry, dear, breakfast is ready. You should come eat some of what I have made instead of filling yourself with sugar so early in the morning." Everyone filed into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley served the food. She tried to give some to L but he refused and seconds later, Kreacher appeared with a chocolate cake that had strawberries in the middle and strawberries lining the edges on the top.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione began to say. "You know that's bad for you." L just shrugged.

"Yet you eat such heavy food all the time. I did some researched. The average meal for a British wizard has more calories than a meal at McDonalds." Hermione wrinkled her nose at that. The other people at the table merely looked confused. When Hermione opened her mouth to explain, L cut in and stopped her. "It will only lead to more confusion, so don't tell them. Let them live their secluded lives." The Weasleys all seemed to take offense to that except Fred and George, who, unlike their family, seemed to know what L was talking about.

"I completely agree, mate," George said.

"Yeah, that's why last summer, George and I went out to the muggle world to see experience it and see if there were any good inspirations for pranks," Fred continued.

"We found everything fascinating and from that point on, we have done a lot of research on muggle life and culture at this time period," George said.

"I felt quite ashamed at how far behind us wizards were," Fred said. Hermione blushed a bit in embarrassment as she nodded. Ron's face flushed bright red as he began to splutter with annoyance.

"So you're saying we are stupid compared to muggles do you?" L appeared to think about it for a moment before answering.

"Not entirely, you just aren't as advanced. Some of the technology made by the non-magical people is a lot more impressive than the spells that wizards and witches cast." L turned to Hermione. "Now, would you like some of my cake since I doubt you want to eat the breakfast food anymore." When Hermione hesitated for bit L continued, "I know for a fact that a piece of this cake has fewer calories than that breakfast." Hermione nodded and L cut her a slice. Fred an George asked for some too but L didn't give any to them since he didn't want to give any more of his precious cake away. He then realized that he had no fork. When Mrs. Weasley saw this, she handed him one. After touching it, he received flashes of Mrs. Weasley coating it in love potion. He put the fork down and stood up and turned to Hermione who was slowly beginning to eat her slice of cake.

"Hermione," he said. She looked up. "Can you come upstairs with me? I would like to finish my cake there." She nodded eagerly. L supposed she must feel awkward sitting amidst the angry Weasleys. L nodded towards Fred and George, picked up his cake, and left the room. When they had reached the room upstairs, L put his cake down and with a wave of his hand, conjured two forks. He also cast a spell on Hermione which nullified the love potion that he had suspected had been given to her by Mrs. Weasley.

"What was that Harry?" She asked.

"Do you want to end up married to Ron Weasley," L said intently staring at her. She shuddered.

"Honestly, I only stay with him for your sake. Lately though I have been feeling some attraction to him but I was so repulsed by the idea that I ignored it."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley had coated your fork in Amortentia. I presume she wanted to make you fall in love with Ron. She had some on my fork to make me fall in love with Ginny." Hermione's face darkened.

"How dare she," she began yelling. L grabbed onto her and shook his head.

"Not now, we will get back at them for all they have done to us. For now, I have a request to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to help me completely reform the wizarding world so that they are free from all manipulation and petty suspicions?" Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I was around eight." Hermione looked at his strangely.

"You found out about magic when you were eleven." L rolled his eyes.

"That was what I made them think." Hermione suddenly had a look of understanding.

"You've been acting all these years haven't you?" L nodded.

"I began learning magic earlier too." Hermione's eyes widened.

"So you know a lot more magic? Can you teach me?" L mentally smiled. The new knowledge he have her should prevent her from asking any questions about his more personal life. He needed her to help with research.

"Of course I will. I have a library back in the orphanage. You can read all you want and practice all you want. I can get wards to block the detection of underage magic." Hermione's eyes were shining in anticipation as she nodded eagerly. "All I need you to do in return is do a search and learn everything about Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Why would I need to know about You-Know-You?"

"I would like to know places that he found the most memorable or are the most important to him. Also, knowing more about him could reveal a weakness."

"I see," Hermione said nodding. "So, when do we leave?"

"Tonight." Hermione was silent.

"What about Dumbledore?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you going to tell him?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because he'll be able to help you."

"I highly doubt that?"

"Why?"

"Dumbledore is not the good man he makes himself out to be. Under his façade lies a cold hearted manipulator." Again Hermione seemed as though to understand.

"You're trying to get rid of his influence on the wizard world."

"Yes."

"I see."

"Will you still help me with my plan?"

"As long as you explain everything to me."

"Not here but later." Hermione accepted that answer begrudgingly, and then realized something.

"I thought Dumbledore said that you were under a confundus charm to make you think you were going to an orphanage."

"Lie."

"He cast a spell on you to get rid of it."

"Block it, it was a memory modification charm instead."

"I can't believe he did that."

"It was a very likely situation thinking about the way he acts. There was a while 80% chance that he would use that charm. The other 20% was using imperio or loyalty charm."

"Since when do you think in statistics?"

"Ever since I learned about them. It makes predicting things so much easier."

"Right," Hermione said with a smile. She then realized that she hadn't finished her cake but frowned. L conjured a fork for he and said,

"I removed the love potion from the cake. The fork didn't touch a lot of it." He then conjured his own fork and began eating his cake, holding onto his fork at the very end. Everything he conjured seemed to hold the story of life whenever he touched it. Hermione looked at his strangely again but didn't comment. She knew that she would get an explanation later. The two ate in silence and for the next hour, they rotated just sitting there thinking to reading whatever book L had summoned. Hermione noticed that he seemed to be really interested in books on Soul Magic. She couldn't believe how fast he read either. Harry was like a whole new person. This thought made her frown.

"Is your name even Harry?" She asked. He smirked slightly as if thinking of an inside joke.

"Yes, my name is Harry." Before Hermione could say anything else, Sirius opened the door to check on them. He seemed to be alarmed.

"Harry? Are you okay? Dumbledore said that the confundus charm the Death Eaters put on you was beginning to pick back up again. That's why you were acting so differently." Hermione started to laugh out loud at this.

"Sirius," she began. "We've been up here reading for the past few hours. Harry just got slightly angry at Mrs. Weasley and wanted to eat in the room." Sirius calmed down.

"I should have known better than to believe the old coot. I swear, if he gave out any of the information he had, the war would be over by now." L looked at him sharply.

"Do you know what Dumbledore know?" Sirius looked slightly pained as he nodded. He then shook his head and motioned to his throat. Hermione looked shocked.

"He cast a secrecy charm on you. You can't reveal anything Dumbledore told you." L added this to his ever growing list of things wrong with Dumbledore as he undid the spell on Sirius.

"You should be able to talk now," he said quietly.

"Oh Merlin, thanks Harry. How did you do that?" L thought of a distraction.

"Wait, did you say that Dumbledore was in the house?" Sirius immediately forgot about Harry's unknown abilities as he answered.

"Yeah, Dumbledore got here about ten minutes ago." L stood up.

"Well Hermione, it's time to leave."

"Great. Can I bring these books with me?" Sirius looked at her and shook his head.

"These books can't leave Grimmauld Place. It's an ancient spell. Why are you leaving?"

"To get away from Dumbledore." Sirius seemed to accept his answer. "Can you report any information that Dumbledore happens to tell you?"

"I doubt he'll even realize the charm is off. I swear, it's torture being the person he vents to. I swear, he says the nastiest things about a lot of people, including you, Harry." L shrugged. Sirius's eye lit up. "Hang on a second." He rushed off and returned with a mirror. "It's a two way mirror so I will be able to contact you." L took the mirror and placed it in his pocket. He nodded his thanks and turned to Hermione.

"Come one Hermione. I'll get you new things when we get back to the orphanage. The ones here have been tampered with." They left them room and went downstairs. L saw Dumbledore sitting on a chair in the living room chatting to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about some plans for the Order. When he saw L, his eyes sparkled merrily.

"Oh hello, my boy. How are you feeling?" L gave him a blank look.

"Oh, I'm great. I've just been kidnapped by the supposed Leader of Light and my supposed best friend and his little sister have been drugging me and Hermione with love potion. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley was in on it too." Dumbledore looked shocked at L's accusations while Mrs. Weasley got angry.

"HOW DARE YOUACCUSE US OF SUCH A SERIOUS THING!" L simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm leaving now so don't stop me." Dumbledore looked pained for a second as he realized something wasn't going according to plan. "Oh and Headmaster," L continued. "I'm taking what rightfully belongs to me." Dumbledore's eyes widened as L waved his hand in front of Dumbledore's face. "Obliviate."

**Haha, cliffhanger *insert evil laugh* Seriously though sorry for the long wait for the update. Thankfully now, I have the perfect plan of what to do with Malfoy, although that won't come until nearer the end of the story. Still, hope you like this chapter. .**


	11. Telling Hermione

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry for the wait. It may take a while but I will finish this story, I just need to find time to do it. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Death Note.**

Everyone stared at L in surprise and for a moment no one moved. It would appear that the shock of seeing their precious headmaster obliviated had frozen any attempts to stop L. Dumbledore stood up shakily with an unreadable look on his face.

"What did you make me forget," he said in a dangerously calm voice. "Harry answer me now." L smirked slightly.

"Figure it out on your own," he stated and then grabbed Hermione's arm before disaperating out of Grimmauld Place. As soon as he appeared in his room, he rushed to his laptop and connected to the cameras he had set up. He watched the Order's reaction to his escape. Hermione came up to him.

"Harry, what…" L just conjured a chair, pulled her into it.

"Shhh, watch this." They both stared the screen as the scene unfolded before them.

"HOW DARE THAT CHILD!" Mrs. Weasley raged. "DUMBLEDORE, YOU BETTER GO AFTER THEM AND GET THEM BACK." Dumbledore simply thought for a moment before his features darkened.

"I can't remember where he is. Harry erased my memory of his location."

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny shrieked. Ginny looked especially distraught.

"How can he go off like that? I thought you gave him that love potion so that he would love me. How can he leave if he loves me? You have to bring him back!" She looked around frantically before grabbing a box and taking a large bottle out of it. "Pour the entire thing down his throat and he'll love me forever. He won't have a will of his own and he'll be all mine." Ginny kept muttering in this fashion as a dreamy look crossed over her face. Next to L, Hermione shuddered softly.

"Mum, how could he take Hermione like that?" Ron began to whine. "That mudblood's mine. You said I would get to play with her however I liked." Mrs. Weasley began to fuss over her son as she comforted him.

"Don't worry, we'll get Hermione back for you. She should be ashamed of running away from the chance to even be with a Pureblood. I'm sure Dumbledore will find him soon." He looked at Dumbledore sternly. "You will find him, won't you?"

"Yes Molly, I will begin right away." He walked out the door and a loud crack was heard. L switched to his cameras at Hogwarts and he felt Hermione stiffen beside him as she saw Dumbledore's office.

"Harry how did you…"

"Later." Dumbledore looked around his office, took out his wand, cast a silence spell on the room that made sure no one outside could hear him (although L's camera's were in the room so they weren't affected by the spell), and then yelled out in rage.

"HOW COULD THAT-THAT WRETCHED CHILD EVEN THINK OF DISOBEYING ME!" The air trembled around him as objects came crashing down. He grabbed vase on the table and threw it at the wall. L looked at the outburst calmly before pressing a few buttons next to the computer. The video was still on but it was not mute. Hermione was shaking even harder now.

'Why…How…Harry, how did you even know about all this? Why is Dumbledore even trying to control you? I-I just can't believe he would be so cruel." She looked up at L with wide eyes, which widened even further as she realized, "Harry, he's found you once. That means he could find you again. What are you going to do?"

'Don't worry Hermione. I put up a shield that keeps this place hidden, and unplottable. No one can find us if I didn't want them to." He patted her back awkwardly. "Umm, why don't you go sit on my bed and wait for me? I need to do find some people and tell them I'm safe." Hermione nodded and sat on his bed. She pulled out a history book and buried her nose in it. Her eyes were slightly glazed over which indicated to L that she wasn't really reading the book but was instead deep in thought over what happen. He hurried to Quillish's room where he was sitting, deep in conversation with John. L pulled up a chair and sat on it in his weird fashion and waited for Quillish and John to finish what they were talking about. They jumped slightly when they noticed L was there. John leapt up at once with a grin on his face.

"I knew you would get out. You have nothing over Dumbledore. Quillish here was almost sick with worry once I restored his memory. I had to stop him from trying to come after you himself." John eyed L excitedly. "So, what did you do to Dumbledore?"

"I revealed to him that I didn't trust him and then obliviated him so that he wouldn't know my true identity."

"That is so awesome! The 'great' Dumbledore gets obliviated by a fourteen year old." L smiled slightly at John's enthusiasm. You just couldn't not smile. He shifted slightly in the chair.

"I made a few allies to spy on the Order for me," L started out slowly. John nodded enthusiastically.

"That's good."

"And I brought someone back with me," L finished. John's smile disappeared and he had a thoughtful thought on his face.

"Hmmm, I wonder, what would make the great detective L do something like this? Is it love?" John grinned. L looked at John so incredulously that John laughed. "Okay then, just a friend." L nodded.

"She's fairly intelligent so I gather she will enjoy herself here." Quillish looked worried.

"What are you going to tell her about your cases? Do you want her to know about everything?" He said.

"Hermione knows that Dumbledore is manipulative. She knows about the love potions and that I am not who I acted like. She just doesn't know exactly who I really am." Quillish nodded, waiting for L to continue. "I think it would be best to tell her since she could be of use to the downfall of Voldemort. Personally, this war doesn't interest me. I am simply doing this since I don't want Voldemort killing innocent people. I simply don't have the patients to research about him. The pieces for this case are already in place so I just need to fill in the cracks with certain bits of information. I will let Hermione do the research for this so I can concentrate on my cases from the non-magical world that require me to use my observation and deducing skills. Also with my plans to reform the wizard world, my job is to solve the case, which is to expose Dumbledore and get rid of Voldemort. Hermione could be essential in the rebuilding of the British wizard community."

"I see, that would be a good way to go," Quillish said thoughtfully, nodding his head once more. L stood up and put him hands in his pockets.

"Well, yes, I shall be going now."

"Good luck," John called out. L simply nodded and returned to his room to find that Hermione had now gotten into the book and was reading it intensely. When L sat back in his chair she looked up at him and gave him a stare that he know signified she would not rest until he answered his questions. She opened her mouth to ask something before noticing the odd way L sat.

"Why do you sit like that?" L raised his eyebrows slightly at this. Of all the things to ask first, this was the one he was least expecting. He had thought she would be so caught up in her questions that she wouldn't really question his odd habits until later.

"It increases my brain activity by 40%," he said blandly. Hermione realized that he wanted her to ask more productive questions so she quickly switched topics.

"Where are we?"

"This is Wammy's house. An orphanage for the intellectually gifted." Hermione blanched at this.

"This is a place for geniuses. Oh my, Merlin, that means you're a genius Harry! Why did you only do averagely at Hogwarts?" L shrugged.

"I didn't want Dumbledore to be suspicious. I've already graduated from University in the non-magical system. I plan to take my OWLs and NEWTs soon."

"Does that mean that you'll not be returning to Hogwarts in the fall?"

"No, I will be returning. You see I have two birth certificates, which means that legally I have two names. I can be recognized as two difference people."

"That's why you smiled when I asked about your name."

"Yes."

"So that means that you refer to yourself as your other name and that is the name you will be taking the NEWTs under."

"Yes, I do refer to myself under my other name but I will not be taking the NEWTs under my preferred name. I will be creating a fake alias so that my identity is kept secret."

"What is so important about your preferred name?" L paused for a second. Did he really want Hermione to know this? Yes, he did. It would prove to be beneficial to this case.

"Have you heard about L?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I have. He's been around since I was around eight. I follow his big cases. I don't bring him up at Hogwarts because none of the wizards would really understand it. I can't believe how he can solve cases like that it's amazing…" Hermione rambled on like this for a few seconds before pausing and thinking something over. "Don't tell me that you're-you're L," she said in a hushed, amazed voice. L just nodded.

"You are lucky Hermione. You get to meet someone that everyone in the non-magical community wants to know the true identity of. However I need you to swear on your magic that you will not talk about this anyone who doesn't already know." Hermione nodded shakily.

"To do that I will need to know your real name."

"Ah, yes. My real name is L Lawliet." Hermione smiled.

"Okay then. I, Hermione Granger, do hereby swear to keep any information regarding L Lawliet a secret and I will not reveal Harry Potter's secret that he is L Lawliet to anyone who doesn't know it. If I do tell, all my magic will thereby be forfeited." The flash of light signified that the oath was complete.

"Thank you Hermione."

"No problem. I already know that Dumbledore is manipulative and that he thinks he can control your every move. I also know that Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron all want us both to be influenced with love potion so that you fall in love with Ginny and I fall in love with Ron. I'm guessing that Mr. Weasley is under the influence of love potion as well."

"That is if he isn't in on the plan. I know that Fred and George are on our side but I don't know about the rest of the Weasleys. There is a 60% chance that they don't know about the love potion or anything else but there is a possibility that they do. I will send a message to the twins and ask them their opinion of the rest of their family."

"Yes. You seem to have a good control of this whole fiasco. Why exactly do you need me?"

"I'm not going to be the one rebuilding the wizard community after the war."

"You're not?"

"No, that will be you." Hermione looked shocked. "I will be there on the sidelines if you ever need any suggestions but the rest will be all you. It is my job to solve the case, not clean up after it."

"Wow, Harry, or should I call you L now?"

"If you think you can remember to call me Harry at Hogwarts, then you can call me L, if not then just stick with Harry."

"Okay then L. I can't believe you trust me enough to do this." L shrugged.

"By the time the war is over I suspect you will be of age. The wizards need someone young and aware of the non-magical world to help them modernize because they can't stay stuck in the past forever."

"That makes sense. I hope I don't let you down."

"You'll be fine. Perhaps with your help the wizard world will become more accepting of the non-magical world."

"Why do you call muggles, non-magical instead of just 'muggle'?"

"Muggle seemed like a derogatory term when I first learned it so I decided not to use it."

"Why didn't I ever see that? It really does," Hermione said frowning. "Thank you L for trusting me so much with all this information." L just nodded. Hermione's eyes suddenly brightened and she suddenly became extremely excited.

"Say, L, since this is a place for geniuses, there is bound to be really good books and teachers. Do you mind if I had could talk to some of them and get some help with my non-magical education? I really want to be able to keep up that side of my life and ever since I've gone to Hogwarts, I haven't been able to keep up with it." L smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you could work something out with the teachers here. Just remember that none of the children really know who I truly am. To them, my name is Liam Bentley." Hermione nodded with excitement.

"I can't wait!" She leapt up and hugged L. L looked down at her in surprise and for the first time in a long time, he laughed.

**Well, for I've finally updated. Sorry about the long wait again. If any of you are wondering about L's OCness well there is a reason for that but it will be explained later on in the story. Just accept that for now, L is a teenager and still hasn't completely become what we know him as in Death Note. (Unless he is in character but I honestly don't know. He's hard to write.)**


	12. Let the games begin

**Ok here goes. Thanks for the help. If you ever have some really good ideas just tell me and I'll see if I like them. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing expect the plot.**

Hermione looked up through the misty air at the shining castle. You would never guess it was so full of lies. How could that place be the best school in the world if she was able to learn more over one summer than she ever did at Hogwarts? Hermione shook her head in disbelief. She was truly lucky to have a friend like L. Hermione smiled slightly at the name. The name L did seem to fit the boy more than Harry did. L had a much more mysterious tone to it. It could keep anyone guessing about the boy's true identity. Harry Potter was the name of a poster boy, Dumbledore's golden boy, well not for much longer. Hermione had read the Daily Prophet articles over the summer and the majority of them consisted of the "search for the missing Boy-Who-Lived." Ron had managed to gain more popularity as he had participated in several interviews concerning the matter. Hermione knew it had added to his ego quite a bit as she had overheard him boasting to some girls on the train. Hermione glanced over at L who was immersed in a book. It was yet another book on Soul magic and whatever he was reading seemed to worry him. He was frowning and his eyes took on a more solemn look rather than their normal indifferent observance. It was strange seeing L as Harry again. It hadn't taken long to become used to the long unmanageable hair, pale face, dark eyes, and the rings under his eyes although Hermione could admit she was glad to see the shining emerald eyes that was part of the poster boy disguise.

"What's got you so worried Harry?" Hermione asked. Once L had reverted back into Harry Potter, she had decided to only call him Harry out loud. To Hermione it was like they were almost like two separate people. L shrugged.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to figure out the easiest way to destroy the horcruxes." Hermione narrowed her eyes. They had figured that out weeks ago. L might be a good liar but he was still a teenager. Hermione could definitely tell he was worried about something important.

"Well then, tell me what's got you bothered when you feel like I should know." Hermione looked back at the castle that was still slowly approaching. She saw L nodding out of the corner of her eye. Hermione's mind wandered to the subject of Horcruxes. They were such disgusting magic, which was why she could see Voldemort using them. Hermione hadn't understood why she needed to look up Tom Riddle at first but after much interrogation, L had finally told her his theories on Voldemort's immortality and how it was imperative to find out where the Horcruxes were located so that Voldemort could be defeated once and for all. She smiled at the power of the non-magical technology. She had really been missing out going to Hogwarts all these years. The efficiency of the laptop was simply amazing. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the new laptop in her trunk. It was warded from magic so that it could work at Hogwarts. Her smile turned to a smirk at the thought that she had been able to find out a lot about Tom Riddle's childhood from something Voldemort most likely thought of as "muggle trash." The laptop had worked wonders. Several old files had been updated to the orphanage website before the orphanage was burned to cinders. The files contained disciplinary records that L had taken great interest in. They had been able to find a possible location for a horcrux after reading about a trip the orphanage took to the sea. Apparently some boys who had been "playing" with Tom had ended up stuck in a cave scared out of their minds. L had taken Hermione to the cave to investigate the possibility of a horcrux but as he put his hand on the rock that covered the entrance he shook his head.

"It's no longer here. The horcrux has already been removed by Regulus Black." Hermione had asked L about the sixth sense he had when it came to knowing things but he simply shrugged and said it was a mystery that he had never quite figured out. Hermione saw the frustration in his eyes when he said this so she knew he was being sincere. He honestly didn't know how he had this talent.

They had received a mirror call from Sirius who had been babbling excitedly about finding a cupboard with traces of dark magic on it. Sirius explained about the locket inside and how it would not open. L had asked many questions about the physical and magical properties of the locket and from what Sirius told him, he was able to deduce that the locket was indeed a horcrux. L knew he couldn't go back to Grimmauld place and that Sirius couldn't leave so he planned to have Sirius meet them at Hogwarts. They could destroy the horcrux then and then look for any possible horcruxes that could be residing in Hogwarts. L and Hermione had both agreed that Voldemort would have put a horcrux in Hogwarts for it had been a very important part of his childhood. Like the cave, it was a place that held important memories.

"Horcrux…person…how?" Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by low mutterings coming from L.

"Harry, what is it?" L looked up at her with blank eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he said quietly. "We're there." He nodded towards the window of the carriage. Hermione looked out to see the carriage stop outside the doors of the castle.

"Yeah," she said softly. They both sat there for several moments. Hermione could see the faint flicker of unease in L's eyes.

L stared at the castle. It was silly being nervous like this but he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of returning to the castle. It was different from the other times. In the past, he had been in full persona. Everyone believed he was simply the Golden Boy, the boy-who-lived. No one had even suspected that he was anything other than that. L had been required to put on false personas in the past but no one had ever suspected that the person they believed him to be was false. Now L was in a situation where everyone was suspicious of him and wary that he was not as he had been acting, and all this suspicion was technically his own fault. However he couldn't keep up the full Harry persona and complete his plans so L just took a silent breath and broke his gaze from the castle.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said. She was already out of the carriage and L could see uncertainty in her eyes. She was hiding it well as he had taught her Occlumency over the summer but it was visible to L. He closed his book and slid out of the carriage.

"Don't worry too much. I trust you not to tell anyone who could possibly damage our plans." Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks Harry." They walked side by side in silence into the castle, which gained several curious looks from their fellow peers. For one, they were surprised to see the Golden Trio without its third member. Secondly, Harry had been reported missing in the Daily Prophet so many people were surprised to see that he was in good health. Thirdly, L's face was blank and to onlookers it was strange as Harry always had some sort of emotion on his face and he was usually in discussion with either Hermione or Ron.

As soon as L and Hermione entered the castle, a member of the Order of the Phoenix greeted them.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," a woman with bright ink hair said. "Dumbledore told me that if I saw you that you two would be required to go to his office immediately."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." Harry replied. "I do not wish to miss the feast and all the desserts. It would be such a waste to not be there." Hermione nodded and giggled at L's sad face. That was something else she had discovered over the summer. L had the biggest sweet tooth she had ever seen.

"I would so like to see the new first years. It's important to know who has joined your house, you know?" Hermione added. The woman looked taken aback by their replies. She had been expecting them to comply with what Dumbledore had wanted. Even if he had been said to be acting rather different over the summer, the woman had really believed it until that moment.

"Ah, I see," she stuttered with wide eyes. L walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He was greeted with flashes of information about this woman such as her name, Nymphadora Tonks, but she preferred just Tonks, and L discovered she was like him in the aspect that she was a metamorphmagus as well.

"Well Tonks," L said sternly. "I wish to inform you that I feel as though you could put your talents to better use than working for Dumbledore." Tonks gulped.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione smiled.

"He has his ways. Could you please inform Dumbledore that we won't be seeing him this evening? We have a feast to go to. Have a nice evening." And with that the two teens turned around and walked into the Great Hall.

The sorting began with a song with a warning about Voldemort and how the houses had to unite in order to become strong. L and Hermione sat at the end of the table near the Weasley twins. Once the sorting was over the twins greeted them.

"Hello there young Harry," the twins said in unison with a grin. "How have the cameras worked out?" L allowed a small smile to form.

"They've been extremely helpful in keeping track of the Order. Hermione and I also use them a form of entertainment when they have frantic shouting sessions about where I might be." The twins chuckled.

"Well, I would like to see the film from those someday. Sounds absolutely hilarious," George said.

"I would love to continue this conversation but it seems our prat of a brother has decided to grace us with is presence," Fred continued nodding his head in Ron's direction. He sauntered over with an overconfident smirk on his face. When he reached them his smirk turned into a frown.

"Where have you two been all summer? Mum's been frantic trying to find out where you are."

"Do you mean frantically panicking about where I might be or frantically looking for me?" L asked calmly. Ron's ears turned pink.

"Don't insult my mother Potter," he spat.

"Oh it's Potter now. I thought Dumbledore wanted you to be my friend?" Ron's ears were red by now.

"You're not supposed to act like this. Dumbledore said that you would be begging for my forgiveness." L raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, could you ever imagine Harry beg for forgiveness. Especially after being kidnapped by the Order over the summer." Ron's whole face turned red.

"Well you'll know where to find me when you finally see some sense," Ron said loudly. He turned and stalked to an empty seat near Seamus and Dean. They looked at his awkwardly and began to whisper to each other. This made Ron scowl even more as he wasn't used to being completely ignored.

Hermione giggled and began to fill her plate with the smaller pieces of meat and vegetables on the table. Despite being a small amount of food it was extremely heavy and filled her up. She glanced over at L who was sucking on mint humbugs and reading a book. Soon enough the food disappeared only to be replaced by the desserts. Hermione saw L's eyes light up as he chose his favorite strawberry cake and several different other cakes, chocolate, etc… People once again looked at L curiously. L had become almost entranced by the dessert and while it was unusual for L to act like this, Hermione knew that L was hungry. L had eaten normal food over the summer but it was always in small portions and very light. His body couldn't handle the heavy food at Hogwarts and L confessed to Hermione that he had usually used magic to make it look like he was eating. She smiled yet again as this was one of the few times that L showed his childish side and Hermione felt as though he didn't show it enough. She laughed as he tried to eat a tower of marshmallows only partially aware of the pair of piercing blue eyes that stared at both her and L.

"I will get my way," Dumbledore thought to himself. "Harry Potter will do as I say." Throughout his meal of dessert, L could feel the anger of the stare on his back.

"Look out Dumbledore, let the real games begin."

**Twitter: pokemon_name**

**If you follow me then tweet to me about this story I will follow back. I'm going to use the twitter to update on things related to this story and others in general. Also I will ask questions about what should happen next, etc… and I will answer questions if you have any. I just feel as though it is easier than the fanfiction website so yeah…sorry this took so long. School has been so busy and I do sports so I get home at like 7pm then I have to do homework (which I procrastinate on) and so I never get any time. Even weekends I have been busy with work stuff. So I apologize. This story will be finished one day. Just don't expect regular updated. Sorry the long authors note, I'll go now, bye!**


	13. The Diadem

**So I'm just lazy and I procrastinate way more than I should. Sorry. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing but the plot.**

The teachers were puzzled by Harry's sudden change in demeanor. They had expected a sullen child still grieving about the death of Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore had informed them in a meeting that Harry had been so distraught by the events at the end of the previous school year that he had run away. Professor Flitwick sighed as Dumbledore once again emphasized the importance of keeping a close eye on Harry Potter.

"He is unstable and willing to allow his friends to be in danger. He could have easily been killed over the summer without the protection of the Order." Flitwick heard every other teacher groan quietly. They had all heard this many times since school had started and it had only been two weeks. None of the teachers saw any emotional problem with Harry. Their only worry was that he didn't seem to be eating the food the house elves prepared for the meals. They noticed the desserts, it was hard to miss, but they were not very worried about Harry's new diet. As for his behavior in class and in the hallways, it was hard to find anything wrong with it. If anything it seemed as though he had matured over the summer. He avoided conflict and always did his work. Every teacher, except for Snape, had praised Harry's work ethic whenever Dumbledore brought it up.

"It's like he's a whole other person."

"He successfully casts the new spells on his first try."

"Really Dumbledore, I don't see how this is a depressed child." Dumbledore's face got darker as he heard each teacher's remark about Harry, especially the one about being a "whole other person." Dumbledore knew that something was erased from his memory about Harry and it pained him to think that Harry had been able to overpower him so easily. He was going to figure out what he had been forced to forget even if he had to torture Harry to remember what he had lost.

Meanwhile, in L's trunk, L and Hermione were both on their laptops each doing their respective research.

"L," Hermione began, "we've both discussed the possibility of Voldemort hiding a Horcrux in Hogwarts yet I can't think of anywhere that would be ingenious of Voldemort to hide it." L looked up from his current case and gazed at the ceiling of the room in his trunk thoughtfully.

"Voldemort has a flair for the dramatics. There is no way he would believe in the concept of leaving something in plain sight. There must be a room somewhere in this castle that he found to hide it." Hermione sighed as she tapped at her keyboard.

"We've already searched throughout this castle and looked at all the secret passages on the Marauders Map. There must be a place that your father and his friends did not manage to find." Hermione gazed at her screen then scowled. "I just had a thought but I really hate taking advantage of them in any way." L looked up in amusement.

"So you are planning on asking the house elves?" He said with a small smirk. Hermione groaned.

"More specifically Dobby but yes, I am going to ask a house elf." L shook his head.

"You should know that their magic feeds off of the magic of their masters. They would die if they were not bound to a witch or wizard." Hermione's face looked sullen.

"I wish there were a way to make them all free without them dying." She sighed and then said loudly, "Dobby!" A faint crack was heard a Dobby appeared.

"Yes miss Grangy?" Hermione smiled.

"Thank you for coming Dobby." Dobby smiled widely.

"Anything for you and Harry Potter L, miss Grangy." Hermione seemed puzzled.

"Harry Potter L?" L looked up.

"Oh yes, I bound Dobby to me at the end of our second year. He's been working for me ever since and seeing as he is connected to my magic he knows of both my identities."

"And you never thought to mention this to me?" L shrugged.

"It never came up." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Dobby.

"Dobby, would you please look at this map and tell me if there are any secret rooms or passages that have not been included?"

"Yes miss Grangy," Dobby replied and Hermione handed him the map. Dobby stared at the map intensely for a few seconds before handing the map back to Hermione and nodding his head. "There is one room that is not on this map miss Grangy." Hermione smiled.

"Could you please tell us what this room is and where it is Dobby?" Dobby nodded, his ears flapping wildly.

"It is a room that a person can only enter when they have a real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, miss, when Winky had been very drunk; he had hidden her in the Room of Requirement and he has found antidotes to Butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off, miss…and Dobby knows Mr. Filch had found extra cleaning materials there when he had run short, miss, and-"

"Yes Dobby," Hermione said smiling. "Could you please tell us where this wonderful room is?" Her eyes were alight with excitement. Even L looked at Dobby with some interest. He had not heard of this room before. John had never found it.

"Master and miss Grangy can find the room on the seventh floor in the left corridor. It is across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls how to dance. To enter the room, you's must walk three times back and forth in front of the wall and think about what you wish to find."

"Thank you Dobby," L said thoughtfully. "You may get back to your chores now." Dobby smiled and left. L turned to Hermione. "We will go find this room tomorrow night. It is late and you should sleep. There is a bed in the far side of this room. Quillish made sure there was one so that I would have somewhere to sleep if I desired." Hermione yawned and nodded.

"See you in the morning L." L nodded in reply.

The next evening L and Hermione stayed in the common room until everyone had gone up to bed. L cast a dillusionment charm on himself and Hermione and they set out to find the Room of Requirement. The directions Dobby gave them were easy to follow and it wasn't long before they stood in front of the large tapestry. During their journey to the room, L had considered what Voldemort was thinking when he placed the Horcrux in the room. It couldn't have been something too complicated, as the Horcrux did not appear to have been made during Voldemort's school years. The only one created when Voldemort was at school was the diary. Voldemort could not have come to Hogwarts with malicious intent either as the wards would not have let him in. Hermione had done her research well; she found that Tom Riddle had come to Hogwarts a couple years after he graduated to apply as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He must have hidden it then so that meant that his thought as he paced in front of this wall was rash and unplanned. He must have been very focused on hiding something quickly.

"Hermione," L said, "pace in front of the tapestry three times and think of a room to hide things." Hermione nodded and paced up and down with her eyes shut tightly as she thought about the room L asked to think of. A door appeared and Hermione opened it excitedly. L watched as her face fell as she scanned the room.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's like a junkyard in here. We'll never find it." Hermione said quietly, feeling subdued. L just walked forward into the room and closed his eyes, letting his magic fill every corner of the room. He sensed a very dark magic radiating from on top of one of the piles of junk.

"It's over there," he said pointing to one of the many piles. Hermione walked over and looked at the large pile.

"It's huge we'll never find it in there." L shook his head.

"No, the horcrux is on top of the pile. Look," he said pointing, "there's a crown." Hermione looked and sure enough at the top of the pile there was a crown decorated with blue jewels.

"The legendary diadem of Ravenclaw," she whispered. "It's such a shame that we have to destroy it. It's such a pretty artifact." L nodded and then closed his eyes again. He tried to sense if there were any traps but he could not find any.

"Hermione, the diadem is not guarded. It appears Voldemort was arrogant enough to think he was the only one in the Hogwarts to know of this room." Hermione shook her head and laughed at Voldemort's arrogance.

L walked towards the pile and began climbing up the pile of hidden things. As he reached the top he hesitated before touching the horcrux. Who knows what it might do to his strange sense. He decided it was best not to risk it so he conjured a pair of gloves and put them on before picking up the diadem. The diadem held a lot of dark magic and it hurt L to touch it, even though the glove didn't allow actual physical contact. Since L couldn't stand to touch the diadem, he threw it to the bottom of the pile and climbed down as fast as he could.

"How are we going to destroy it?" Hermione asked. L shrugged.

"Fiendfire is one way to destroy it but it is such an unreliable spell because it is so hard to control. Our best bet would be to destroy it using basilisk venom like I did with Riddle's diary.

"But how are we going to get the venom?" Hermione wondered. L looked at her.

"We'll have to go down to the Chamber of Secrets another night and collect some of the venom from the corpse. For now I'll just hide the horcrux in my trunk." Hermione nodded then yawned.

"Okay, we should get back to bed." They exited the room and crept down the hallway. Hermione was just about to turn a corner when L's arm shot out and stopped her.

"Wait," he whispered. "Don't move, don't make a sound." They fell silent and Hermione was able to pick up faint noises from the end of the hallway they had been about to go down. Voiced picked up.

"Surely Severus you can do something about the memories Harry erased from my mind." Hermione recognized the voice as Dumbledore's and glanced over at L with a panicked expression.

"What are we going to do?" She mouthed. L narrowed his eyes for a moment then tapped Hermione's head with is hand and she shivered as it felt like an egg had just been broken over her head. L closed his eyes for a moment and Hermione watched as he flickered out of sight. The voices came closer and the two teens stayed as still as they could.

"Albus I've told you many times, the memory charm is too strong for me to remove. I can't fathom how Potter was able to even perform such a charm in the first place. He much have cheated somehow, his magic is mediocre at best. I will continue looking for a potion that might weaken the spell but for now, Albus, I'm afraid there's not much I can do."

"There isn't much time," Albus hissed. "Harry must come to trust me completely and I need to know his secrets so that I can bend him to my will."

Hermione shivered next to L and they felt a rush of air as the two professors walked past them. L tapped her head again and Hermione shivered as the spell lifted. L was once again visible.

"Come on," he mouthed and they sprinted back to the common room.


End file.
